Harry Potter in Back to the Future
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: Harry and Co. went to the year 1976. They don't know how they got there and they don't know how they are going to get back. They went to Hogwarts to seek the answers and found help from a boy named Emmett. Will they get home or stay in the past.
1. Shocking Surprises

A/N: Hello my fellow readers. This is the famous author. This is my very first fic to be publish back in 2003. After the years I began re-reading it and now i'm re-posting it . So enjoy.

Disclaimer: This story is based off of the movie "Back to the Future" and Harry Potter belongs to JKR

**_-_Harry Potter in Backk to the Future_-_**

**Chapter I: Shocking Surprises **

Harry didn't like going to the Dursley's house every summer but he was always happy when he leaves to spend the rest of the holiday with his two best friends Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. The summer holiday was about over and on the morning of August 31st they all got ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Kids I want you to eat something before you leave to get your school supplies," said Mrs. Weasley. She sat a big plate of pancakes on the table.

"Well I don't have to argue with that," said Ron and he began to pour hot syrup on his cakes.

Harry and Hermione sat down and began to eat.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, thank you again for taking me to London earlier today," said Hermione.

"You are welcome just keep your hairpins away from Fred and George," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron took a big helping of pancake and swallowed in down with two bites. He whipped his face and then looked at his mom.

"So Mum . . . I have an idea. How about that year you let us go to Diagon Alley by our selves," suggested Ron.

"I don't think so Ronald. Besides Ginny also needs to get some supplies," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You can take her later," said Ron. "Come on Mum, let us go alone."

"What if something goes wrong and you need my help," cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum I'm 15 years old. I'm old enough to take care of myself," protested Ron.

"Very well but I want to met you all in the Leaky Caudlron," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mum," said Ron. He got up and kissed her cheek.

"Go now before I change my mind," she said.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, they went over to the fireplace.

"I hate traveling by floo powder," complained Hermione. "I can never seem to land right."

"You're not the only one," said Harry.

As Ron was reaching into the floo powder, he felt something strange. He pulled it out and presented an old, empty, broken time turner.

"So this is what happened to Dad's old time turner. He broke it and then he buried it in here," said Ron.

He placed the time turner on the floor and then grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," he shouted and walked into the flames.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the other side he landed into a small second hand supply store. He quickly got up and waited for Hermione and Harry. A few seconds later Hermione came falling in.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron as he helped her up.

"I guess so," she answered and then she brushed off the soot that was on her.

Soon Harry came tumbling in.

"I will never get use to that," he said and he stood up. When he finished brushing himself off he looked around the room. "Are we in the right place?"

"Yep. This is one of the stores that Mum always shop in," said Ron.

They went over to the door and went onto the street. The streets were filled with a lot of wizards, but mostly Hogwarts students.

"Where should we go first?" asked Ron

"Well I'm in dire need to exchange my muggle money, so I say Gringotts," said Hermione.

"That's great. I do need go get some more money," replied Harry.

"Okay then lets gets going."

So they headed off to the snowy white building. Inside were crowed with wizards and goblins. They waited in a line for about 20 minutes for a teller to be open.

"Next please," said the teller

Hermione stepped up to the counter and gave it her muggle money.

"I would like these to be exchanged to wizard currency," Hermione told the teller.

The goblin waved his hands over the money and presented to her the money she requested. At the next counter Harry was asking for a withdrawal but when the goblin asked for his key Harry couldn't seem to find it.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" asked the teller.

"Well yes there is. I can't seem to find my key," he answered.

He took a step away from the teller and began looking franticly through his pockets until all the pockets were turned inside out.

"I can't believe I don't have my key with me," he said.

"Don't have yer key?" asked the teller. "Next please."

An older wizard pushed Harry away and went to the teller.

Harry went over to where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But I swear that I brought my key with me," said Harry.

"Maybe it's at the Borrow," suggest Hermione.

"You're probably right. At least I have enough money to buy my supplies," he said and they headed out.

Ron and Hermione needed to be fitted into new robes so they went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while Harry went to Flourish and Blotts. Inside the bookstore was like a mad house. It seemed that all of Hogwarts decided to buy their books at the last minute. Harry tried squeezing through all the students to get to his books but he kept getting tossed away.

"Hey Potter over here," said a guy's voice.

With everyone around him Harry didn't recognized the voice but still turned around to see who was call him. No one look familiar to him.

"Harry where are you," came another voice.

"I'm over here."

Harry turned around again and this time he saw Hermione and Ron.

"You can't believe how good it is to see you," said Harry.

They hurried and they grabbed their books. Waiting in the long line wasn't as bad as waiting in line at the bank. But when Harry got up to the cashier he found himself again looking franticly in his pockets.

"My money it's gone! It was in my pocket a minute ago," he cried.

He began to crawl on the floor but it was hopeless; there were too many people.

"Hey, here mate," said a young guy with black hair.

Harry got up and the guy gave him enough money to pay for the books.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," said Harry.

"What are friends for," answered the guy. "See you on the train Potter." And he walks off.

"Who was that?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but he does look familiar, but he hasn't been in any of my classes," said Harry.

When they finished with their shopping they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. They stayed there for about 25 minutes waiting for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"What is taking them so long? They should have been here by now," said Ron.

They waited for about 15 more minutes and then decided to go back to the Burrow. But before they left Ron gave Tom the bartender a note to tell his mom and sister that they left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm home," called Ron.

There was no answer. They brushed off the soot and began to look around but no one seemed to be home.

"This is weird," said Ron. "Dad should be home by now."

"Why is the wall a different color?" asked Hermione. "Wasn't it a light pink?"

"Mum was going to re-paint the walls but I thought she had chosen blue and not yellow," answered Ron. "Women, you guys just can't make up your minds."

"Hey, Ron can you come over here," cried Harry.

Harry was in the living room over by a table. Ron and Hermione went over to him and he was holding up a picture.

"I don't remember seeing this picture before," he said.

"Oh that's my dad's old family photo," said Ron. "Dad showed me this picture like last week when he was cleaning the attic. He told me that this was the last time they were all together."

"When was the last time that they were all together?" asked Hermione.

"I believe he told me it was 20 years ago."

"Well this photo looks like that it was just taken," said Harry.

"Well that is just simply impossible," said Ron." But now that you have mentioned it, it does look newer than when I last saw it. He must have a charm on it."

"Who's all in there?" asked Hermione.

"Well, the three older ones are my Aunt Abby, Uncle Robby and Uncle Jamie, they're triplets. And here's Grandpa and Grandma Weasley. The girl next to grandma is Aunt Mandy and here's my Uncle Joey, and lastly my dad."

"You know that you look a lot like him," said Hermione

"Yes I know. Mum keeps telling me that. She told me if I went back in time and met him then it would be like looking in a mirror," said Ron.

Ron sat the photo down and they began to look around some more. In the kitchen Harry was looking at the dishes washing themselves. He always loved going to the Burrow and seeing how they lived by magic. By the clean dishes Harry noticed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He picked it up and his eyes went wide. The headlines read: **You-Know-Who Struck Again! **

Harry then looked at the date and he began to feel a little confused. On the top the date was August 31st but the year was completely different. Instead of it being 1996 it was 1976. He now was getting worried and scared and went off to find Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione you got to see this," said Harry as he gave the paper to Ron.

"So it's an old article from 1976," said Ron.

"Then how come it looks like today's issue?" asked Harry.

"Maybe they put a protection spell on it or an anti-aging charm," said Hermione.

"Yeah but who would want to keep something like this? I can understand the picture put why an article on Voldemort," said Harry.

"First, don't say his name and second my parents wouldn't. They have no articles on You-Know-Who," said Ron.

"Then how did a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from 1976 get in your house?" asked Harry.

"Well . . . hey wait a minute I know where you're going. You think that we went back in time to 1976," said Ron. "Harry that is impossible no witch or wizard has ever traveled back in time. And besides how did we manage without our knowing?"

"I don't know but what do you call the incident in our third year when we went back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak," said Harry.

"The time turner can only take someone back by hours. There is no spell that can take someone back by years let alone 20," explain Hermione.

"Okay then where is everyone?" asked Harry. "How come your mum and Ginny didn't meet us in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Well they could have forgotten about us or they lost the time, and the Ministry must have needed Dad for him to stay overtime," said Ron. "If it makes you feel any better why don't we go to the Clock and see where everyone is."

He walks over to the Clock, which can tell where any of the Weasley's are, but when he got to the spot where the clock was, the clock was gone.

"Mum must have moved it when painted the walls. Oh well. Let's go to my room and play some chess."

He started to walk up the stairs but stopped when Harry and Hermione didn't follow.

"Doesn't this seem strange to you?" asked Harry.

"No. Weird stuff happens all the time in the wizarding world," said Ron and continued walking up stairs.

When Ron reached his room, he noticed that the door was closed and when he went to open it was lock.

"Why is this lock?" he asked as he was wiggled the handle. "I never lock my door." He starts to wiggle the handle again. "Oh I don't have time for this." So he reached in his robes to grab out his wand but he was stopped by Hermione's high-pitched voice.

"You know the rules. No magic over the holidays," said Hermione.

"Read my lips. I don't care," said Ron.

As he was reaching for his wand, he was shocked to find out that it wasn't there.

"My wand, it's gone!" he cried.

Harry and Hermione checked for theirs and they were missing it as well.

"This day possibly can't get any worse. First Harry lost his money and his key and now we all lost our wands," cried Hermione."

"This is going to be a long day. Our wands can be anywhere. We better start looking for them," said Harry.

"But first I want to put my robes in my room," said Ron.

He then goes over to Hermione and pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. He went over to the door and began to pick the lock. When the door opened Ron quickly, not noticing anything went to the bed and sat his robes on it. As for Harry and Hermione, they just stood by the door in shock.

"What's the matter with you two? I know that my room is messy but it's not that bad," said Ron.

"Uh Ron look at your room. What do you **don't** see?" asked Harry.

Ron turned around and noticed the room for the first time. The room was neat; not a single piece of trash was on the floor and the Chudley Canons posters and bedspread were missing.

"M-my things . . . where are my things?" yelled Ron. "This must be one of Fred and George's tricks and it's not funny."

"I don't get it. Why would they do this?" ask Hermione.

"It's Fred and George. That should explain it all," said Ron.

Just then they heard a voice from behind.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? This is m-my…"

When Ron saw whom he was talking to he was speechless yet again. The guy that was standing by the door looked exactly like him.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Weasley and I demand to know why you're in my house," he said.


	2. What to do

**4-26-06**

**A/N: Hello it's me again. Just reminding you that I'm re-writing this story. So Chapter 2 is now completed.**

**Chapter II: What to do**

As they stood there seeing the young man, they couldn't help but to stare.

"What are you doing in my house," he asked

"We uh…um wanted…," Ron couldn't think right he was still in shock in seeing his younger father.

"I'm so sorry sir. You see we're not from around here and I guess we must have—uh came into the wrong house," said Hermione from the top of her head. "But since we are here and have no place to go-- I mean-we are hoping if we could stay here for the night. We will leave first thing in the morning."

He took a few seconds before answering.

"Very well you can stay. You two gents can stay in this room and you miss can stay in the spare room by the bathroom," said Arthur. He then turned around to leave but then stopped.

"My wife will be serving dinner within the hour. Join us if you want to." And then he left.

Ron hurried over to the door and closed it.

"What the heck is going on? Was that my dad we were just talking to, or are we really in some else's house?" he asked.

"Yes that was your father but he's younger, much younger. And no Ron this is your house," said Hermione. "What is happening? We couldn't have gone back in time. It's just impossible."

" I don't know but from the looks of things we have and now how are we going to get back to the future?" ask Harry.

"I-I don't know," answered Hermione.

"What do you mean you don't know!" cried Ron. "You're the smartest witch in an Age. You practically know everything in our text books.

"Ron there's nothing that I have read in any of the books in the library that talks about time travel. We need to do some research or talk to someone," answered Hermione.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid we must go to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron began to groan.

"It's the only place that will have the books," she said.

"Hermione think about this, if we go to Hogwarts then wouldn't the professors recognize us in the future?" asked Ron.

"I doubt it."

"Okay then what about the students. It's bad enough that we have to put up with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, but their fathers . . . well . . . I DON'T THINK SO. And Snape, it's torture that he's our potion's teacher. I just can't imagine him as a student," said Ron.

"I know Ron but we don't have a choice if we plan on going back home," Hermione said.

They then all sat down on the bed and looked at each other.

"So now that we have some what of a plan, what are we going to tell others about ourselves," asked Harry.

"You have a good point there Harry. We cannot keep our real names. We can keep are first names but our last names should change. Also we should say that we are exchange students," said Hermione.

They stayed in Ron's room for a few more minutes gathering their ideas and then they went down stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the kitchen Arthur and his wife Molly weren't agreeing with their company.

"I can't believe you Arthur letting strangers spending the night in our house. What ever came over you? You remember the last time you involved yourself with muggles?" asked Molly.

"Yes I remember like it was yesterday. But muggle or not they're just kids and besides I think they ran away from home," said Arthur. "There parents could be worried to death, and I just didn't what to kick them out on the streets with no place to stay."

"Oh Arthur, you always think with your heart." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "But you still should have discussed it with me before telling them yes. For once I thought we could have one night together, you the kids and me. Tonight is the first night in our house and I wanted it to be special."

"I know and it will be," said Arthur and he returned the kiss. "It's just these kids, when I saw them it felt like I know them, like they're family especially the one with red hair. He looks like he could be my twin or something."

They heard some foot steps coming down and they gave their attention to the stairs and they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Molly, Molly dear, these are our guests that I was telling you about," said Arthur, he moved his wife closer to the stairs.

"Nice to met you Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "You have such a lovely home."

"Thank you," she replied.

"My name is Harry, Harry Parker, and these are my two best friends Ron Wesley and Hermione Graves."

"It's nice to met you. Now I must get back to the kitchen. Dinner can't make it self" said Molly and began walking back to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" asked Hermione.

"Sure that will be nice."

"So Harry, Ron where will you be going tomorrow?" asked Arthur.

"To Hogwarts, for school," answered Harry.

"Oh . . . you're wizards then, so I bet you will be needing these." Arthur went over to the fireplace and when he returned he held up three wands.

"My wand!" Ron cried. "Oh I thought I lost it."

"Where did you find them?" asked Harry as he took hold of his wand.

"They were laying by the fireplace when I got home. When I saw them I afraid that You-Know-Who was here to kill me," said Arthur.

A few minutes later Molly announced that dinner was ready.

Hermione and Molly brought the dishes to the table while Arthur went to the closet to get out a highchair.

"I think that muggles are brilliant to make such a neat useful thing," he said as he set it by the table. "Would you like to see the kids?" asked Arthur.

Ron and Harry shrugged and then they went upstairs after Arthur. They stopped at the first room. Arthur put a finger to his mouth and slowly went in. Inside were a crib, a rocking chair, and a dresser.

"Here's the smallest one Percy." He grabbed a little infant from the crib. "He was born 4 weeks ago. I have a good feeling that he would be the top student in he class."

"He has no idea how right he is," Ron whispered to Harry.

They left the room and went to another that was next to it. Inside was two little boys sleeping.

"Now these two are Charlie and William," said Arthur," Charlie is 3 and William just turned 5 last week."

He woke the two boys up and they headed down for dinner.

0-0-0-0-

"Yum! Mu-Mrs. Weasley this food is great!" said Ron as he shoved more onto his plate.

"Why thank you Ron. Hey, hey, slow down, you'll get a stomachache," she said.

"So Harry where do you guys come from?" asked Arthur.

"We're from Ireland. Dublin, Ireland," answered Harry.

"I lived there for awhile," said Molly, " I wonder if I know any of your parents."

Ron stopped eating for a moment and looked up at her "Oh uh . . . you might. Agh." He felt a sharp pain to his rip and saw that he got elbowed by Hermione.

"So what year are you guys in?" ask Arthur.

"We're going into our sixth year," replied Harry. "Just wondering, will there be any chances of a professor having knowledge of time travel? Agh." Hermione kicked him and then gave him a look to shut up.

"No, not that I can remember," Arthur answered.

"So how are you planning to get to platform 9¾?" ask Molly.

"We were planning to call a taxi," answered Hermione.

"A taxi nonsense. I will take you," said Arthur. "I have a car out back."

"I wonder if it can fly," said Ron quietly but Hermione heard him and elbowed him again.

Dinner was soon over and Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to their rooms to pack. Arthur gave them some old trunks while Molly was making sure that they had enough clothes. In Ron's room Harry slowly put his robes in the trunk and then he slowly sigh.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'm just think, what if Hermione doesn't fine a way home and we're stuck here," said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, she will," said Ron. "As I have said before, she's the smartest witch in an Age. If she can't find a way then I doubt that no one else can."

They then heard a knock at the door. They turned around and saw William and Charlie peeking through the door.

"Hey buddies, what are you two doing out of bed?" asked Ron.

"We were wondering if you could tell us a story," said William.

"No problem Bill," said Ron. "Let's go to your room and I'll tell you a story that my brother told me."

"Bill. I like that than Will," said William. "From now on I will go by Bill."

Harry laughed as they were leaving, but he was still feeling a bit uneasy.

"If Hermione can't get us back I don't think I can stand see my parents happy and then knowing that they're going to die," said Harry.

After he said that it gave him an idea.


	3. The trip to Hogwarts

**5-7-06 ****I'm done re-doing chapter 3.**

Disclaimer: This story is based off of the movie "Back to the Future" and Harry Potter belongs to JKR

**Chapter III: The trip to Hogwarts**

It was 9:45 in the morning and everyone was scrambling around.

"Is everything packed and ready to go?" asked Arthur. He shut the car trunk and looked at the kids.

"Yes," they all said and then they began to get into the car

"Wait. I made you all something to eat when you're on the train," yelled Molly. She ran out from the house and gave then all sandwich bags. "They're corned beef sandwiches, I hope you like them."

"Oh we will," said Ron forcing a smile instead of a disgusting look.

When they were all seated in the car, they waved good bye to Molly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The traffic was bad but they got to Kings Cross before eleven. Arthur helped them put their trunks on a trolley and then showed them the barrier to the platform.

"Now to get on to platform 9¾ all you need to do is to walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Good luck at school," said Arthur.

They thanked him one last time and then they went through the barrier. When they saw the scarlet engine they knew that this is was it and there was no turning back now. They found and empty compartment near the end of the train. They shoved their trunks in and they quickly took their seats.

"Phew, we made it," said Ron.

"So what exactly are we going to do when we get to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"We first find Dumbledore or McGonagall and tell them that we're exchange students, and hopefully we're resorted into Gryffindor,' said Hermione.

"Hopefully, don't you mean certainly?" asked Ron.

"No hopefully," she said.

The train began to move, and they began their journey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Half past twelve a woman slid back the door and said, "Anything off the trolley?"

Both Harry and Ron said no and held up their sandwich bag, but Hermione got up and bought handful of treats.

"You must be hungry," said Ron.

"I didn't buy this all for me silly," she grabbed two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and gave it to them.

When the food was almost gone, Hermione and Ron got up to change into their school robes. When they left, Harry felt a little tired, so he grabbed a pillow and a blanket that was under his seat. He had his eyes closed for less than a minute when the door slid open. Two guys came in laughing.

"Oh we're sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you," said the one with brown and gray hair.

He took another look at Harry and smiled. He then turned around and stopped his friend from leaving.

"Hey Pete, we don't have to leave. Look who we found," he said.

"Potter I thought you're pestering a group of Slytherins," said Pete.

"W-what?" asked Harry in a sleepy tone.

"Last time Rem and I saw you, you had an evil smile on and where walking towards some Slytherins" said Pete.

"I-I-."

Harry was cut off when the door opened again and this time there was a guy with black hair and a girl with red hair.

"Hey mate, we've been looking for you all. We need to come up with some ideas to pull off during the beginning of the year prank," said the boy with black hair.

Harry got a closer look at him and then he realized that he was the guy that gave him the money to pay for his books.

"Sirius you're right, what should we do?" ask Pete.

"Maybe we should sneak into their common room, grab all of their clothes and die them hot pink," said Rem

"Maybe later but we need to pull something off during the banquet," said Sirius.

"How about spicing their food and putting salt in their goblets," smiled the girl.

"Lil, that is brilliant," said Sirius. "What do you think-Ja"

They looked over at Harry and he was asleep. They were about to wake him up but the door slid open and this time it was Ron and Hermione.

"Excuse me, this is our compartment and what are you doing to our friend?" asked Ron.

"Your friend no, he is not. This is our friend. He and I been friends since we were 5," said Sirius.

"I'm sorry but you must have been mistaken him with someone else," said Hermione.

"No I'm telling you that this guy is my best mate," Sirius said.

Just then Harry turned and when he did so did the hair on his forehead moved and everyone saw his scar

"Wow!"

"Was there blood?" asked Rem.

"Who gave it to him?" asked Pete.

"He's so cute," said Lil.

"Who is he? He's not James," said Sirius.

They were all talking so fast that Ron and Hermione couldn't give them a straight answer. They all stopped when they heard a lot of slashes and some screams.

"Ooh looks like we found James. He must have used the water balloons," said Pete." We need to go."

They got up and began to leave.

"Sorry to have disturbed you," said Lily. And she was soon gone.

Hermione check the door and they both looked at Harry. He turned some more and slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" yawned Harry.

"Oh it was nothing. Go back to sleep," said Hermione and then she grabbed Ron and they went out of the compartment.

But Harry didn't go back to sleep and began listening to their conversation.

"Should we tell him who was in the compartment while he was sleeping?" asked Ron.

"No. We should just pretend that it never happened," said Hermione. "Harry will find out that they're alive at school. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid that would change history."

"Sorry Hermione but you don't know how it is like to live without your parents. I must and I will warn them about Peter," whispered Harry.

He then heard the door opening and quickly shut his eyes. After pretending to be asleep for 10 minutes the compartment door went opened.

There were three guys. The one that entered in was tall and skinny. His blond hair was slick back. The two other guys were tall, built big, like they could play American football, and they had a dumb expression on their faces.

The blond haired boy looked at all three with his cold gray eyes.

"So you must be the new students people are talking about," he said. "I'm Lucius, Lucius Malfoy."

Ron gagged on a jelly slug that he was eating.

Lucius automatically turned his head and gave Ron a killing look.

"Do you have a problem with my name? Well I don't have to ask for yours. Red hair, pale face and freckles, you must be a Weasley and from looking at your new robes your family will starve for a month," said Lucius.

Ron's hands began to form into fists and his eye brows went down. He was about to get up, but Harry placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He's not a Weasley you idiot," said Hermione. "You should get his name before jumping into conclusions."

"Not a Weasley, well you sure look like one" asked Lucius.

"We know the family really well," said Ron.

"And you're actually admitting to that?" laughed Lucius.

"Yeah, and what is wrong with that?" asked Ron.

"The Weasley's are the laughing stock of the wizarding world. After what Arthur had done he made the Weasley name a disgrace. No one in his family will talk to him, or his friends. That's what he gets for trusting a muggle," laughed Lucius.

As he was laughing Ron's fists were tightening even more.

"Hey Lucius, we need to go," said one of his dumb friends.

"I'll see you all at school," said Lucius and then he turned to Ron and he lifts his eyebrows, then he left.

"Ugh, I don't think I could stand him," said Ron.

"He can't be as bad as Draco," said Harry.

"He might be trouble. Just watch out he's a Death Eater remember," warned Hermione.

"Right."

Lucius was the last one to enter their compartment. When there were only 5 minutes till they reached Hogwarts they went over their plan again.

"Okay, we first find Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall and tell them that we're new. We get resorted into Gryffindor and the next day we begin to look up information," said Hermione. "Just remember that just being here is affecting history. We can't risk altering anything else."

"Don't worry. This is easy as 1, 2, 3," said Ron.

The train slowly began to slow down and soon it came to a stop and they were at Hogsmeade station.


	4. Resorted into the houses

**5-12-06 I'm done re-doing this chapter. Happy Mother's day**

**Chapter IV: Resorted into the houses**

They got off the train and they looked around. To their right they heard a voice calling, "Firs' years this way" and the left were the carriages. They quickly entered one and there was already a boy and a girl sitting in it

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"You're the exchange students that everyone are talking about aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes we are. I'm Harry Parker; these are my friends Ron Wesley and Hermione Graves."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Frank Longbottom and this is my girlfriend Alice, and we're in Gryffindor year 7."

The three exchanged glanced at each other when they heard their names.

"This is so sad," whispered Hermione. "Seeing them and knowing what's going to happened, and we can't do a single thing to stop it."

"Hermione you know-- can't we--for Neville," whispered Ron.

"No Ron. We can't tell them anything. Even if it is for a good cause," she whispered back.

When they reached to the school a flash of lighting came and started to rain. As soon as they got out of their carriages they began to look for Dumbledore. They looked high and low but he was no where in sight.

"He must be at the fest already," said Harry. "Let's start looking for McGonagall."

And so they began looking for her. Not long they found her waiting for the first years to arrive. They hurried up the stairs, took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Professor?"

She turned around and faced them.

"Yes?"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"Um… we're new here. We're exchange students and we don't know where to go," said Hermione.

"Technically you should have been with the first years, but I'm glad that you came to me," said McGonagall, "Give me your names and you'll be sorted with the first years."

Just after Ron gave her his name the first years had arrived.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you join your classmates you must be sorted into you houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

When she was gone Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there quietly and stared at the terrifying faces of the first years.

"Did we ever look that scared?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but inside my stomach were doing flips," said Ron.

"I was perfectly claim," replied Hermione.

Within a few minutes Professor McGonagall came back and she escorted them through the big doors to the Great Hall. Inside they saw the four tables with all of the houses sitting at them, the enchanted ceiling and the long table of professors. When they settled down Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome for a new, I have a few start of the term notice to give you. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Next that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. Qudditch trials will be held in the second week of the term and finally the Womping Willow tree that is outside is now fully big enough to seriously do damage to a student, so I highly recommended that everyone would stay away from it. Thank you."

"Now when I call your name you would put one the Sorting Hat and sit on this stool," Professor McGonagall announced.

She opened the list and the first name was Boyle, Jamie. He nervously put on the hat and was the first to be sorted into Hufflepuff. The ceremony lasted until they got to Zemba, Kyle. He went over to Slytherin.

"Now I would like to present three new students that came over from Ireland. They will be entering year six," announced Professor McGonagall.

Everyone clapped their hands and then she said, " Graves, Hermione."

Hermione quickly put on the hat and waited.

_"Hmm . . . you're a bright young witch. A very bright and a cleaver on that. There's a lot of knowledge in your head, but where to put you. Hum I can see that you're not from around here,"_ said the hat.

_"Yeah, I'm from _ _Ireland_ said Hermione.

_"You may fool the whole school but you can't fool the Sorting Hat for I know all. You're wise and you love to learn._ _So it will be_-**Ravenclaw!**" the hat shouted.

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly, but for Hermione she just sat there on the stool in shock.

"Go join your class mates Miss. Graves," said Professor McGonagall.

She took off the hat and went over to her table.

"Parker, Harry."

Taking a deep breath he went up and hoping that he wouldn't have the same fate as Hermione.

_"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Not a bad mind and oh yes, a thrust. I see that you had lost them once and you can't bare to lose them a second time, and you'll do any means to get what you want. But you're not being who you are as well as _ _Miss.__ Granger, are you Mr. Potter. Tisk, tisk." _

_"Oh, on,"_ said Harry in a low tone.

_"I know where to put you_-**Slytherin!**" the hat said.

Harry was surprise to be in Slytherin but not as surprise as Hermione was when she got in Ravenclaw. He only wished to be in Gryffindor to be with his parents, Sirius and Remus.

"Wesley, Ronald."

Ron went up thinking that he would be put into Hufflepuff.

_"Ah, another liar. You should know that you can't hide anything from the sorting hat. Not even 20 years from now. So were to put you? You have a good mind and a caring heart. I know_- **Gryffindor!**"

Ron was so happy that he took off with the sorting hat still on his head. Professor McGonagall had to go and retrieve it so that the banquet would start.

At the Slytherin table Harry found a seat next to Malfoy and his friends.

"Hey Parker, I always knew you would be in Slytherin," said Lucius. "Remember we met on the train. I'm Lucius. Well these are my friends, this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Yes I remember you Lucius and it's nice to meet you Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry as he was trying to keep his cool.

Crabbe and Goyle looked exactly like their son's but were able to talk instead of grunting.

"And this is Snape. We are all sixth years as well."

When Harry looked at the younger Snape he couldn't believe his eyes. Snape's black greasy hair looked like he actually washed it, he didn't have his hatred look towards him and he was built like he was a Quidditch player.

"Snape, Severus Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you've heard of me," he said.

"So fellows, what are we going to do to the Gryffindors this year?" asked Lucius.

"How about locking them in a room during a full moon," suggested Goyle.

"No, we should lock them outside in the middle of December," said Crabbe.

"Am I the only one that thinks up the good ideas?" asked Snape. "Here's my plan. I've been working on this potion all summer. It is called Drawkcab. It's the Backward Potion. Who ever drinks it will have to speak backwards for 48 hours."

"How long is that?" asked Goyle.

"That's uh, one day and two hours," said Crabbe scratching his head.

"THAT'S TWO DAYS YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Snape. "We just need to put it in their drinks. It will only take a few seconds for it to kick in."

"That's great! When will it be ready?" Lucius asked.

"Tomorrow for dinner."

-At the Gryffindor table, after Ron got sorted.-

After Professor McGonagall took the hat off, he realized that he was sitting next to Sirius.

"Hi Ronny, welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Sirius Black. We met on the train remember?"

"Yeah I remember," said Ron.

"Sorry about the mix up with your friend. He really looks like my friend James. They look like they can be brothers or something. Too bad he's in Slytherin though. He must not be the person you expect he would be. Any ways I want you to met my friends Peter, Remus, Lily, and James."

They were all laughing but they manage to say hi to him.

"What's going on? What are they laughing about?" asked Ron.

"It's the prank that we're playing on the Slytherin's. Any moment now the food will appear, and when someone takes a bite, their mouth would be too hot to yell," explain Sirius.

Ron did like the idea, but he couldn't think that his best friend would suffer. Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and James kept on talking about the prank, but Ron soon grew tired of them and noticed a guy that was at his right. He has short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. Ron also notices that he has a quill behind his left ear.

"Hi there, I'm Ron Wesley."

The boy turned towards his way and smiled.

"Hiyay I'm Emmett Brown."

Ron turned his head and rolled his eyes then said to himself, _"Oh great this must be Lavender's dad. He's probably as cocky as she is."_

Ron turned his head back towards Emmett, and Emmett was holding a time turner and was reading something.

"What are you reading?" ask Ron.

"The instructions to my time turner. I broke my last one and I have over booked my schedule again. In fact I always over schedule. I'm hoping that I have taken enough class that I could graduate early; then I want to go to college and get my degree . . ."

_"Oh no not Lavender. He sounds a lot like Hermione. He probably doesn't have a life."_ Ron said to himself.

"So what year are you in?"

"I'm a sixth year along with James and his friends," answered Emmett.

He went back in reading his instructions and Ron took a look at the Slytherin's table and saw that Harry was laughing and talking to the enemy. Just then the food appeared.

-Back at the Slytherin's table-

"Man I'm hungry," said Crabbe as he reached over to the plate of chicken legs and quickly shoved it in his mouth.

He starts to chew, but he soon stops. His face began to turn bright red and his eyes began to watered.

"Crabbe, what's up with you?" said Lucius and then he took a bite of sausage and the same thing was happening to him.

"What the heck is going on? What's wrong with you two?" asked Snape.

They couldn't answer him. The spice from the food prevented them to do so. Lucius grabbed his goblet to cool his mouth down but it tasted salty so he spitted it at Snape.

"My god, what was that for?" said Snape.

While Snape was drying his face off he could hear laugher coming from the Gryffindor table. He turned around and saw James and his friends laughing. He then turned back around saw everyone at the Slytherin's table all red with watery eyes. Harry was going to eat a potato but Snape knock it away.

"Do not eat the food. What ever is affecting them is in the food," said Snape.

Snape moved the gravy bowl to him and he stuck his finger in it. He took a small lick.

"Whoa! The food has been spiced with powerful peppers," coughed Snape.

He turned to look at James again and this time he and his friends were smiling at him. Snape wiped his finger, and then he got up and left the Great Hall. Harry watch Snape leaves and then he moved his attention to the Gryffindor table, seeing Ron putting food in his napkin. When the banquet was over Harry, Ron and Hermione met outside the Great Hall.

"Here's some food," said Ron. "Man you better watch your back now that you're in Slytherin. They're way worse than Fred and George. Oh I almost forgot, I over heard Sirius saying that they're going to sneak into your common room and are dying all of your robes."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Harry.

"I can't believe that stupid hat separated us," complained Hermione. "Now the research will take twice as long."

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll get to share notes in class and in between," Ron pointed out.

They stayed there for a while until Harry remembered that he didn't know where his common room was.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for breakfast," said Harry waving good bye to his friends and headed off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He went down one corridor and then another one. Soon he got so lost that he ended up at the Great Hall again.

"This is getting to be hopeless," said Harry.

"Parker, there you are."

Harry saw Lucius turning the corner and coming towards him.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey I see that your mouth is all better."

"Yep. Madam Pomfrey gave us all cold syrup. Well it's getting late. Let's get to our common room."

Harry looked up to the ceiling, put his hands together and whisper, "Thank you."

They walked to the dungeons and then walked some more until they stopped by a stretch of a bare damp wall.

_"Manticore,"_ said Lucius.

A door came into shape and they climbed in. the Slytherin common room was long, low underground room with rough walls and ceiling from which round and greenish lamps were hanging on chains.

"This is our common room. The majority of us spend our time down here doing what ever. And this way are our bed rooms," said Lucius.

He led Harry up the stairs until they came to a door that read 6th years. Lucius opened the door; Harry walked in and looked around. There were five four poster beds; it looked like he was back in Gryffindor.

"Your bed is the furthest," Lucius. "Breakfast starts at 8:15, class starts at 9:00, and dinner is at 5:30. Oh and one more thing--"

They were interrupted from the door being open. It was Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm going to kill those Gryffindors," said Goyle.

"Yeah, what he said," replied Crabbe.

"Hey mates, I fell the same way," said Lucius. "I would do anything to have my hands around James' neck, but Snape is working on his potion and by this time tomorrow thy will be the laughing fools in the school."

They talked some more until it was 10:00. Harry was so tired that he fell asleep within seconds, but he totally forgot to hide his robes from the Marauders.


	5. Colorful robes and backward Gryffindors

**5-16-06 Chapter 5 is done **

**Disclaimer: This story is based off of the movie "Back to the Future" and Harry Potter belongs to JKR**

**Chapter V: Colorful robes and backward Gryffindors.**

7:30 the wake up call wake all who were sleeping. In the boy's dormitories Harry, Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle rolled out of bed. Lucius grabbed his clothes and ran out and headed for the bathroom. Two seconds after he left the dorm he screamed. The guys heard him and rushed out to see what the matter was.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"No I'm not alright. Look at my robes," said Lucius.

They froze when they saw that they were hot pink. Just then Harry remembered that James and his friends were sneaking in to their common room to dye their robes, 'all of them'. He hurried back to their dorm and began to look for his robes. They were all at the bottom and when he pulled them out they were all purple and orange.

"POTTER! AGH YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" screamed Lucius.

"What? It wasn't me I swear," said Harry. For a moment he forgot that he meant was James.

"No not you Harry. James Potter. This is his work I know it. Agh, God I hate them, all of them. The Marauders will die!" screamed Lucius. He tossed his robes to the ground and pointed his wand at them. "_Mutation_."

He looked at his robes and they were still hot pink. The spell didn't change them back. Just then Snape was at the door.

"What's with all the yelling? I can hear you all the way from the common room" he asked.

"Look what James and his freaks that are his friends did to our robes," said Lucius. He kicked his robes and tried the spell again, but it still didn't work.

Snape quickly went to his trunk and searched for his robes.

"Oh my God it's salmon!"

"You got fish in there?" asked Crabbe.

"No. M-my r-robes are the color salmon," said Snape.

"I can't stand for this. We got to get even with them. It was terrible that they got us at the Welcoming Feast but now this. Severus how much longer till the potion will be ready?" asked Lucius.

"I finished it last night. I will put it in their goblets during breakfast," replied Snape.

"Good," said Lucius. "It's payback time."

**-In the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table-**

"What is taking him so long?" asked Ron. " Do you think he forgot about us?"

"Ron, Harry wouldn't forget us or breakfast. Something must be delaying him," replied Hermione.

Ron looked down at his plate of sausages and began to pick at them.

"Hi Ron."

Ron looked up hoping to see Harry, but instead he saw Emmett carrying a stack full of books.

"Oh hi . . .Emmett," said Ron.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Actually I'm saving this seat for my friend Harry," began Ron and then Hermione poked him in the arm.

"Oh for goodness sake just let him sit there," said Hermione. "Harry can always sit next to me."

"Okay then. Sure Emmett you can sit there."

"Thanks."

Emmett was really happy and sat his books down and took a seat. He dished his plate of sausages, eggs, and bacon, and began shoving it all in his face.

"Who exactly is he?" asked Hermione.

"Emmett Brown," Ron said and then he lipped out Lavender.

She looked at him and she would have never guessed that he was Lavender's dad. She then looked at his stacked of books. One of them caught her eyes, it was Hogwarts: A History.

"You have a copy of Hogwarts: A History," said Hermione.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite books," said Emmett.

"Mine too. I have read it like five times."

"That's nothing. I've read it twelve times. I keep that book with me all the time," said Emmett. He then whipped his face with his napkin and stuck out his right hand. "I'm Emmett Brown."

"Hermione Graves." She took his hand and shook it. "I've never met anyone whose likes to read as much as I do."

_"Oh great, I'm surrounded by two nerds. Harry where are you,"_ said Ron to himself.

Just then Harry walked in, followed in by Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle. He spotted Ron and Hermione over at the Gryffindor table and he went over to them.

"Hey you guys," said Harry.

"Hey Har--Oh my God what happened to you?" asked Ron.

"I forgot to hide my robes last night," said Harry.

"Well how come you haven't changed them back to black," asked Hermione.

"I've tried. Nothing has worked."

"Hey Parker. Nice robe," laughed James.

"Yeah, it brings out the color in your eyes," laughed Sirius.

"Don't pay any attention to them. Sit down and eat," said Hermione.

He took a seat next to her and suddenly everyone was staring at him.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you're sitting at the wrong table. You should join your colorful house mates," said Remus.

"Well Ron and Hermione are my best friends and the last time I check she was a Ravenclaw. So, if guys don't mind I'm going to stay right here and enjoy my breakfast," said Harry.

Harry grabbed his plate and began dishing up his meal. He was eating his potatoes when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Um excuse me. I know that you don't know me, but I know how you can change your robes back," said Emmett.

"How?"

"Well you need to . . ."

Emmett was about to tell him but Lucius came by and pushed him out of the way.

"Hey Parker what are you doing over here? Don't you want to eat with us?" he asked.

"Not today Lucius. I want to spend it with my friends."

"Okay then but let me give you some advice. I respect your friends but not the houses they are in. The plan is still going on, but if it fails because you told them. Well let's just say don't even bother being friends with me." He begins to walk away but then stops. "Oh and stay away from geeks like Brown. Geeks like him don't need any friends. They are meant to be alone. " And he left.

Harry looked back towards Emmett and he was leaving the table with his piles of books. A few minutes latter Snape came into the Great Hall. Harry saw him giving Lucius the signal that the mission was complete.

"Hermione, what ever you do don't drink the juice. Don't ask any question, you've just gotta trust me," whispered Harry.

He looked over at Ron and saw that his goblet was still on the table. He pretended to reach for the bacon and he 'accidentally' pretended to knock Ron's goblet over.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Harry.

"That's okay, I'll get some more later," said Ron and then he licked his fingers.

Snape joined with Lucius came over to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of the Marauders.

"Hey Potter, I hope you like to write," said Lucius.

" Yhw?" (Why?) said James, but he realized that he didn't say the same word that he wanted to say.

"'Cause you'll be needing to. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah," laughed Lucius.

" Tahw did uoy od ot mih? Yeh, tahw did uoy od ot em?"(What did you do to him? Hey, what did you do to me?) asked Sirius.

"You're bright enough to figure it out your self," said Snape. "Payback is a bitch."

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you all in class. Later," said Lucius and he and Snape laughed all the way back to the Slytherin table.

" Os Yrrah, tahw od ot meht?" (So Harry, what did they do to them?) Ron covered his mouth.

"Ron, did you drink your juice?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head.

"Then how did you get it?"

"Get what?" asked Hermione.

"Snape made a backward potion for the Gryffindors. He mixed it into their drinks," said Harry.

" Ho tihs, Yrrah nehw ouy kconk ym telbog revo, eciuj tnew lla revo ym danh dan I dekcil ym reginf," (Oh shit, Harry when you knock my goblet over, juice went all over my hand and I licked my fingers) said Ron.

Harry and Hermione look at each other with a confuse face.

"How is he going to communicate with us?" asked Harry.

"If I remember correctly the library will have a book that should help us," said Hermione.

"What is it called?" asked Harry.

"It's called "The Book of Languages". I used it once on Viktor so that he could speak fluent English. So I'm thinking that we can use it on Ron," she said.

" Neht yhw era llits gnitis ereh? S'ereht a koob ni eht yrarbil htiw ym eman no ti. (Then why are we still sitting here? There's a book in the library with my name on it) said Ron.

Ron got up and they got the idea that he wanted to go. So they got up as well and before they left Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules.

"Ugh, Divination with Professor Trelawney," said Harry and Ron.

"Oh look Harry, we have Transfiguration together," said Hermione.

"Yeah and look here Ron, we have Double Potion with Professor Matson," said Harry.

When they were done looking at their schedules, they hurried off to the library. Inside the library was pack with Gryffindors. They were all looking for ways to get ride of the backward potion.

"The Book of Light, the Book of Legs, ah here it is, the Book of Languages," said Hermione.

She opened the book and began flipping through the pages until she got to the spell that she needed.

"_Ingles_," said Hermione. "There, that should last for about two hours."

"Thanks Hermione. I owe you big time," said Ron.

9:00 drew near and Harry and Ron headed off to the North Tower. On the way there they accidentally ran in to Lily.

"Oh I'm sorry. We are so sorry. My friend and I are new here and we don't want to be late to our first class," said Harry.

At first she didn't know how to respond since a Slytherin has never apologize to anyone, especially to a Gryffindor, and she as never met a guy this cute.

"Hu, hu s'erehw ruoy tsrif ssalc" (uh, uh where's your first class?) she asked.

"Uh, wait one moment." Harry grabbed his wand from his robe, "_Ingles._ Now can you repeat your self."

"I said, where's your first class." She was shock and amazed that she was able to talk normal. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We're heading to the North Tower for Divination," said Harry.

"You're in luck, I know a short cut," she said, "and by the way, I 'm Lily Evans."

"Harry Parker."

She looked down the hall and around the corner. Nobody was there. She went to the wall and said, "_Dugbog_."

The wall came to life and started to rearrange making a new corridor.

"At the end of the corridor you will end up underneath the class room."

"Thank you," said Harry and Ron as they hurried down the corridor.

When they got to the end of the corridor it began to disappear and soon there were no longer a corridor. They climbed the sliver rope and entered their first class.

"Welcome to Divination 6th years. I am Professor Trelawney for all those whom forgotten my name. This term we will be working with the tarot cards and later I will teach the symbolic meaning of your dreams. This is very exciting. Now I want you to pair up and read your partner past, present, and future. If you need some reference then look in your books on page 10 through page 15, or just raise your hand and I will come and help you."

She passed out a deck of cards to everyone and then she set them to work. Harry and Ron paired up and Harry began to read Ron's life. First Ron touched the deck, next Harry shuffled the cards; after that he took the first three cards from the top and putted them face down in one pile. He grabbed three more cards and putted them in a second pile right next to the first one. Grabbing three more for the last time, he placed them next to the second pile.

"The first pile represents your past, the second pile is your present and the third pile is your future," said Harry.

He picked up the first pile and began to flip them over.

"First card is the 5 of pentacles. According to the book is that you live in poverty and that you show is in materials and in spirit."

He looked at Ron and Ron's cheeks were red.

The next card was the King of pentacles. "You have lots of energy, ideas and you're very stubborn."

And the last card was the Hermit. "At one time in your life you needed to spent some time alone."

He set those cards aside and picked up the second pile.

"The Fool. You will have a life choice in your hands. The Hanged Man, um, something will be delayed. The King of cup, ooooooh, you'll find love."

"Who? Does it say who?" asked Ron.

"Sorry no," said Harry and he continued. "For your first card in the future is the 4 of wands, marriage. The 8 of pentacles, a satisfaction of work well done and you'll be rich!"

"YES!" cried Ron.

The last card in Ron's future was the Ace of Swords. The book told Harry that Ron will face an unexpected challenge and that was his opportunity to use his mind and power.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Ron.

"We'll find out when the time comes," said Harry. " Now do me."

Ron took a hold of he deck of cards and did the same to Harry. Harry's first card was the Moon

"Dangerous discovery or unforgettable memories. The Chariot, you are on the right path. The Ace of wands, whoa Harry, this said that something was about to begin."

"Probably something that involved with Voldemort. Come now, tell me my present," said Harry.

"But Harry, doesn't that worries you?" asked Ron.

"No not really. It happened in the past. It has no meaning to me," said Harry.

"But we are in the past," said Ron.

"I know that we're in the past but- nah come now, tell me my present," said Harry.

Ron picked the second pile up and began.

Harry had the Fool and the Hanged Man like Ron but when Ron flipped the last card his face went white.

"Uh-it's the um-"

"Come on, spit it out," said Harry.

"It's the D-death card," said Ron.

"I-I'm going to d-die?" asked Harry.

Professor Trelawney was helping the group next to them when she heard that. She left the group and quickly went over to Harry.

"Ah the Death card. A very serious card indeed. I knew something was ill about you when you walked in here. I did. I was just hoping that I was wrong and here's the proof. Poor boy, and my predictions are never wrong." She saw that another group needed her help and she went over to help them.

"Okay Ron am I going to die?" asked Harry.

"Well we all know that Trelawney is never right, and the book says that the card either means that something is going to end or a new cycle begins," Ron read "If you were going to die than all of your future cards will be blank."

Ron grabbed the cards and slowly turned them over. He was relieved to see something.

"It's the 5 of wands, a mock battle and minor power struggle in various opponents are testing one another. The Knight of swords, dashes forward on a changer. You must battled powerful obstacles. And lastly your third and final card, it is 7 of swords; a sneak that is trying to get away with something or ripping you off. Boy you have a lousy future with all that fighting," said Ron.

"You can say that again. I think that my whole life is fighting Voldemort," said Harry.

"Don't say his name. You know that I hate it when his name is being said," said Ron.

"Sorry."

The class was soon over and they headed off for their next class. Ron has Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Harry has Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

"Well bye Harry and say hi to Hermione for me," said Ron as he left Harry in front of the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry went into the classroom and seated himself next to Hermione. Everyone stared at them and began to talk quietly.

"Okay students, today we will be learning the most difficult spell ever. Its called _Mindse_. The way it works is you get an object, like these wooden blocks that are on your desk. You think of something that you want it to be and then cast the spell. Your wooden block will turn into the thing you were thinking of," said Professor McGonagall. " Now off you go."

"So Harry, how was Divination? Did Professor Trelawney tell you that you're going to die?" asked Hermione.

"We did tarot reading and I got the Death card, and you know Trelawney," replied Harry.

"Yep. So the Death card. How long do you have to live?" Hermione joked.

"Ha, ha very funny. Don't worry the cards says that I don't die. _Mindse_," said Harry and his block turned into an hourglass.

"_Mindse_," said Hermione and her block became a picture of the three of them.

"Well done Miss Graves and Mr. Parker. 10 points for Ravenclaw and Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall.

Once the class was done with the spell Professor McGonagall began her lecture on the powers of the mind.


	6. Potions Class

**5-21-06 Chapter 6 has been edited**

**Chapter VI: Potions Class**

The next day Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly ate breakfast and went to the library. They sat their bags on a table and began looking for books on time traveling.

"So Harry how's life as a Slytherin?" asked Ron.

"It's okay I guess. I would rather be in Gryffindor. So how are my parents?" asked Harry.

"They're cool," he answered. "You know I'm still sorry about your robes. Haven't you figured out how you're going to get them back to black?" He pulled out a book looked at its cover and then put it back.

"No. I don't know what to do although yesterday this guy was going to help me, but Malfoy pushed him away. I think he said his name was Brown."

"Ah yes him. Emmett Brown. I swear he's a genius. He reminds me of Hermione back in year one."

Hermione came by flipping though some pages and stopped to look at him.

"Who reminds you of me?"

"Oh Emmett he's really nice, but he keeps talking to me. It was like we became friends as soon as I said hi to him," said Ron. "But the thing is he talks about are things that don't interests me."

"You mean thinks that you don't know," said Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes and agreed.

"Every year Emmett's been over booking his classes that he's been using a time turner, like you did back in year three."

"Wow he must be a very dedicated person," said Harry.

"Must be," said Hermione. She closed the book that she was looking at and placed it back. "Well I can't find any of the books. I wonder what had happened to them."

She walks up to Madam Pince and Harry and Ron followed.

"Excuse me Madam Pince, we were looking for some time traveling books but we can't seem to find them," said Hermione.

"Oh I'm sorry to tell you but they have been checked out," she answered.

"By who?"

She opened her sign off book and found the name.

"E. Brown. He signed them out yesterday. If you want to find him, he's always in here after class."

"Thanks."

They went back towards their bags and head out of the library.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ron.

"Well we can't wait for him to return them. You just have to ask if we can borrow them," Hermione told him.

"If I must," he said. "Well I'll see you all later."

They waved good bye and went to their class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Double Potion class was about to start for the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, and Ron waited quietly for Harry to come. The classroom seemed quite different. Most of the Gryffindors still wouldn't speak, and the unique colors that the Slytherins were displaying.

_"I sure wish Harry would hurry up. I really feel unconformable in this class,"_ said Ron to himself.

"Hiya Ronny. Why are you sitting all alone? Why don't you come over here and sit with us," said Sirius.

"No thank you Sirius. I'm waiting for Harry," replied Ron.

"Why? He's in the house that made us speak backwards," said Sirius.

"Yeah so what he's still my friend, and if it wasn't for my friends I wouldn't be able to give you the Ingles spell," said Ron.

"I guess you have a point. Well if you change you mind you know were to find me," said Sirius and then he left to join his friends.

Class was about to start and Harry was still not there. Just then Ron heard someone taking a seat next to him. He looked up and saw Emmett.

"Emmett please don't. I'm saving this seat," said Ron.

"But there's no where else to sit," said Emmett.

"There's an open seat next to Lily," Ron pointed out.

"She said that she's saving that seat for Harry Parker," said Emmett.

At that moment Harry walked in. He saw someone sitting next to Ron and there was only one seat open for him, the one next to Lily.

"Harry, come sit next to me," called Lily.

Ron turned to look at Harry taking a seat next to Lily, and then he turned around and put his head on the desk.

"Welcome to Potions Class. For the two new students my name is Professor Matson. The potion that we will be brewing will take at least a month. Any guess to what potion I am talking about?"

Snape's hand went up and he answered, "The Polyjuice Potion."

"That's correct 10 points to Slytherin. Now does anyone know what the Polyjuice Potion does?"

Harry and Ron's hand shot up.

"Mr. Parker," Professor Matson called on.

"Properly brewed the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another," replied Harry.

"Good work, 10 points to Slytherin, " said Professor Matson. " Now the person that you're sitting next to will be your partner and next month you'll transform into them. All the ingredients that you will need are in the student store-cupboard, and the instructions are in your text book on page 135. Now off to work."

Harry looked at Lily and she smiled at him.

_"I have to turn into my mother. I hope that this doesn't scar me for life,"_ said Harry to himself

"So Harry, how do you like it here?" asked Lily.

"It reminds me a lot of my old school," said Harry.

"Do you have a special someone over in Ireland?" asked Lily.

"No, not really," said Harry.

Lily's eyes brighten up and she smiled, then she and began to brew the potion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"This is the worst day of my life,"_ said Ron to himself. _"I will refuse to turn into a geek."_

"So Ron thanks for letting me sit next to you," said Emmett. "Usually I sit by myself."

"I wonder why?"

"What did you say?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing. So how are your classes?"

"Great. I'm so lucky to have replaced my old time turner. If not I wouldn't know how I would be able to attend to all of my classes. You know traveling back in time is very dangerous. I have read that once you traveled in time you have to make sure that you don't run into your self. If so you could unravel time it self; because some travelers have gone mad and ended up killing themselves. But I have also read that if you do meet yourself and you don't know that it's you then it wouldn't matter. Also in theory if you traveled far back in time, like in years, you need to make sure that you don't change the course of history," said Emmett.

"Uh . . . so Emmett you really know a lot about time traveling," said Ron.

"Well I would have to, to know how to work my time turner," replied Emmett. "You see as I have just said time in very dangerous to mess with. One false move you can alter history for the worse. Like the Grandfather Effect. Let's say you went back and killed your grandfather. Your own father wouldn't be born, and you will disappear out of existence. But the time turner can only take you back by hours and not years so we don't have to worry about that."

"But what happened if I wanted to go back and change something small, like a mistake that one of my parents did?"

"That is still bad. Then the space-time continuum would be alter and when you return to your time it would be completely different," said Emmett.

"I never thought about that. You know my friends and I are interested in time traveling and Madam Pince told us that you have checked out all the books."

"Yes I have. If you are asking to borrow them, well you can't. I'm not done reading them," said Emmett.

"Oh well can you at lest meet us in the library after class with your books?" asked Ron.

"I guess."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was feeling very unconformable. It wasn't that he was sitting next to his mum, or working with her. It was that she was sitting so close to him, staring at him, and was trying to touch him.

"So um Lily w-why is it that hardly any of the Gryffindors are speaking?" asked Harry.

"It's because the Backward potion hasn't worn off yet and Lucius Malfoy has been making some threats. He told some of them that if they used the Ingles spell then he would change their sex," replied Lily.

"Is there really a spell that can do that?" asked Harry.

"Yes in the restricted section," said Lily.

Harry had notice that they need some more ingredients that he hopped out of his seat and ran to the student store-cupboard. Ron followed him.

"So how is it working with your mum?" asked Ron.

"Creepy. She is sitting too close to me that I'm about to fall out of my seat. Did you ask Emmett about his books?"

"Yes I have and . . ."

"And what? What's wrong?"

"He won't let us borrow them, but I have asked him to meet us in the library after class. Who knows we might persuade him to change his mind."

"That's great."

"I told him to meet us in the library after this class," said Ron.

"When class is over you go to the library with him and I'll go find Hermione."

"Okay then, I got to go," Ron said.

Ron left and when Harry grabbed his ingredients, he went back to Lily. He handed her the fluxweed and some lacewing flies and she put them into the cauldron.

"So when next month comes, what are you going to do when you're me?" asked Lily.

"Uh nothing I'm just going to sit right here and wait till the potion wears off," said Harry.

"Oh come on. You have to do something," said Lily. "How about going over to James and his friends and mess around with their minds. Huh?"

"Well . . . uh."

But before he could answer the question Professor Matson ended the class early.

"Think about Harry. It could be fun," said Lily. "See you later."

"Bye."

He hurried out of the class and went to find Hermione. He soon spotted her coming out of her Ancient Ruins class.

"Harry what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up in the library?" she asked.

"Matson dismissed us early and I wanted to tell you that we're meeting Emmett."

"Why?"

"We need to persuade him in giving us his book. Come on Ron is there waiting for us with him."

So they quickly left. When they arrived at the library they saw Ron listening to Emmett while he was talking. Ron was so delightful in seeing his friends that he got up and gave them each a hug.

"Oh thank God you came. He was driving me nuts about some plant and something else, but I'm glad that you are here to change the subject." He quit giving them hugs and brought them to the table. "Emmett you've met Hermione yesterday and this is my other friend Harry Parker."

"It's nice to meet you," said Harry.

"Like wise. Oh I see you still haven't change your robes," said Emmett.

Yes that's right. You were going to tell me yesterday, but Lucius pushed you away. I am sorry about that," said Harry.

"That's okay. I'm getting use to that. Well if you want your robes to be black again you must washed them in urine and squid ink."

"You got to be joking. That's so nasty," replied Harry.

"With the type of spell they used, that is the only way," said Emmett.

"Okay . . . now that we have solved that problem let's moved to why we are here," said Hermione. "Emmett your books can we please borrow them?"

"Like I told Ron, I'm not done reading them so no."

"Can't you check them out an other time?" asked Ron

"Why do you need these books so badly?" Emmett asked. "These books are going to be here all year and so will you."

"We are not going to be here all year. At least I don't want to be," said Ron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emmett.

"I'm trying to say is that we're from . . ."

Hermione quickly covered his mouth and pulled him and Harry away from Emmett.

"Ron you can't just tell him that we're from the future. We will be altering his life and maybe Lavender's life," said Hermione.

"How Lavender isn't even born yet?" asked Ron.

"Exactly she's not born yet, but with us interfering in her father's life could change the Lavender that we know, or worse to have her not be born."

"But Hermione you should hear him talk; he knows a lot of theories and facts about time traveling that you do not know," clarified Ron.

"I think we should risk it," said Harry. "You even said so yourself that we need to talk to someone."

"I know. Okay we will tell him, but only him. We can't let anyone else know about us. But it won't be easy to convince him that we're from the future," said Hermione.

They went back to the table and they all look at Emmett.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Emmett we need to trust you with a big secret," said Harry.

"You can trust me. I have no one else to talk to."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at his friends.

"Emmett we are from the future."

Emmett looked at each of them and didn't say a word.

"He's telling you the truth," said Ron. "We came from the year 1996."

"So you're saying that you're from the future and that you have traveled back 20 years?" he asked. "That is such a lie. Ron I told you in Potions that the time turner can only take you back by hours and not years."

"I know, but here we are, the first time travelers to travel back this far and we need your help," said Ron

"Do you actual want me to believe you? I know that the Slytherins like to play jokes on me and all but I would never expect you," said Emmett. He got up started to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"He's telling you the truth. We don't know how we got here and we don't know how to get back. Can you please help us?" she asked.

"If you are from the future then prove it."

"Okay them," said Harry. "James and his friends are called the Marauders."

"Everyone here knows that," said Emmett. "You must have over heard it."

"Okay then, James has an Invisibility Cloak."

"Does he? He probably told Ron and he told you."

"Remus is a werewolf. The reason why the Whomping Willow was planted was because of him."

"Dumbledore would never enroll a werewolf into school," said Emmett. "The parents wouldn't send their children to a place with a werewolf would be running around."

"That's why the Whomping Willow was planted, so he would be running around," cried Harry.

"Harry calm," said Hermione. "If we are going to prove that we're from the future than we must talk about him and not about James."

"Okay then you can give it a try."

"So the year is 1976. Let's see . . . Ah I know. You don't know how to swim and one year you almost drown in the lake out by your house. Your sister came just in time to pull you out," said Hermione.

Emmett just looked at her big eye for a very long time, then he finally said something.

"How did you know that?"

"I know someone that's really close to you, and she told me that. Am I right?"

"Yes. That just happened last month. No one knows about that; not even my cousin Lucy. You really are from the future."

"Yes and we really need your help," said Ron.

"What can I do to help?" he asked

"Time travel, how does it work?" asked Harry.

"The only known way to travel in time is to use the time turner," said Emmett.

"But we didn't us a time turner, before we traveled to this time we first floo to Diagon Alley. When we got back to my parent's house, that is when we notice we were in this time," said Ron.

"But that is impossible; you had to use a time turner. You just had to," said Emmett.

"Wait a minute, Ron, before we went to Diagon Alley you pulled out a broken time turner out of the floo powder," said Harry.

"You did! Now that's interesting. What did the time turner look like? Was there still sand in the hour glass?" asked Emmett.

"I can't remember. Besides why does it matter?" asked Ron.

"I've read in one of my books "The Theory of Time Travel". They talk traveling further back than an hour and about mixing the sand in the time turner with another element. They said that when mixed the traveler could go anywhere and any time. Maybe that element is floo powder," said Emmett.

"Yeah but what if the time turner was already empty before it went into the floo powder?" asked Ron.

"Well then that theory can be thrown out of the window and we're back with zero," said Emmett.

"I guess we have nothing to lose," said Hermione. "And we must begin testing this theory at once. So Emmett can we use your time turner?"

"No. I just bought this one. Once you've taken one apart you can't make it work ever again," said Emmett.

"So I guess we need to buy one. When is the trip to Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"At the end of this month," he answered.


	7. Charms

Back to the Future  
  
Chapter VII: Charms  
  
In the Gryffindor Tower Emmett was up in his bed thinking. Thinking on what he was told the previous day and her. Ever since he met Hermione he could never get his mind off of her.  
  
"Am I going mad. She is just a girl. A very smart beautiful girl. Snap out of this Emmett, I can't like her. She from the future, it just wouldn't work," said Emmett to himself.  
  
He got out of bed and began to get ready. Once he was done he went down to the common room to prepared him self for the day. He looked at his schedule and saw that his first class was Charms with Ravenclaw. He was very happy that he would see her again and that he could look into her dark brown eyes. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone coming. He turned around and saw the Marauders and Ron.  
  
"So Ronny, you'll sit next to us in Charms?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure," answered Ron.  
  
"Good," said James, "we can teach you how to get around here."  
  
They past Emmett and Ron didn't even say hi. They left the common room and Emmett was alone.  
  
"Since Ron is sitting next to them I guess Hermione can sit next to me," said Emmett and then he leaves for the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emmett was eating alone as usual. His thoughts were still on her. He even thought that he was hearing her voice, but it was really her.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione," said Emmett.  
  
"Hi Emmett. What were you thinking of?" asked Hermione.  
  
"On nothing. I was just day dreaming," answered Emmett. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you could help me with something," she asked.  
  
"Sure what is it."  
  
"Have you taken Arithmancy?"  
  
"Yes, last year why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I need help with the one of the assignments that she assigned," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, I'll met you in the library during lunch," he answered.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you in Charms," said Hermione.  
  
"She'll never think more of you than another book worm," said Emmett and then he picked up his bag and left for Charms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he reached the classroom it was already packed. He looked around to see her and he did. There was an open seat next to her. He hurried towards her and took a seat.  
  
"Good morning 6th years," said Professor Flitwick. "This morning you will learn the Aqua Correr spell. It will make you walk on water. Partner up and we will head outside to the lake."  
  
"Want to be my partner?" asked Emmett.  
  
"Sure," replied Hermione.  
  
It was a little chilly when they got to the lake.  
  
"First cast your spell at your feet and then take a walk on the lake," said Flitwick.  
  
He casted the spell and started to walked on the lake.  
  
"Come on Emmett. It looks like fun," said Hermione.  
  
"I-I don't' know about this. What happens if I fall in."  
  
"You won't. Aqua Correr, come on," said Hermione as she went on the lake.  
  
"Okay. Aqua Correr," said Emmett.  
  
It was like skating on ice but without the ice.  
  
"This is so much fun," said Emmett.  
  
They were having so much of fun that Hermione didn't even said hi to Ron.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, Emmett. Would you guys like to hang out with me and the guys," asked Ron.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
As they walked on Ron became mad.  
  
"Don't worry Ronny. You shouldn't be jealous," said Remus.  
  
"Who says that I'm jealous?" asked Ron.  
  
"The expression on you face," said James. " I always get that look when someone is talking to my girl."  
  
"Lily?" asked Ron.  
  
All of the guys started to laugh, all but James.  
  
"No. My girlfriend is Patti," said James.  
  
"Patti who?" asked Ron.  
  
"Patti Patil," answered James.  
  
"Really? How long?"  
  
"A year."  
  
While Ron asked James a million question Lily was talking to her friends about Harry.  
  
"Lily I can't believe you," said Patti Patil, " you and a Slytherin, well that is just wrong."  
  
"He's nothing like the other Slytherins. He's nice, caring, thoughtful and cute. I've never met a guy like him," said Lily.  
  
"So why don't you asked him to the Harvest Ball," said Patti.  
  
"There's going to be a ball. When?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sometime in November."  
  
"Then I will, in November," said Lily and she and Patti walked off. But what they didn't know was that Hermione and Emmett was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Great Scots did you hear that?" asked Emmett.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently Lily as the hots for Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"This is bad. This is very bad," said Emmett.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know yet. Tell Professor Flitwick that I went to the library," said Emmett as he started to leave.  
  
"No, wait." Hermione tried to go after him but she slipped and fell.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Emmett.  
  
"Yeah. Let me come with you," said Hermione as Emmett helped her up.  
  
"No, stay here with Ron. I'll see you in the library during lunch and I will tell you if I found anything," said Emmett and he was off again.  
  
"Having boy problems?" said a voice.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Lily and her friends.  
  
"Lily-uh me nah. Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Then why did your boyfriend leave you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Emmett? He's not my boyfriend," said Hermione.  
  
"You sure looked like a couple when you were walking," said Patti.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"These are my friends Patti Patil and Lucy Brown," said Lily.  
  
"Well it's nice to met you. If you guys don't mind I'm going to visit my other friend," said Hermione and began to walk.  
  
"Wait Hermione, I need to ask you," said Lily grabbing a hold of Hermione's robes. "You're friends with Harry Parker, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Do you know the type of girls that he's into?" asked Lily.  
  
"No I don't. Besides Harry isn't your type. I think you and James would make a cute couple," said Hermione.  
  
Lucy and Lily laughed but Patti gave Hermione a cold look.  
  
"Now why would you say that?" asked Patti.  
  
"They look good together," replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh and him and I don't?" yelled Patti.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Hermione.  
  
"Patti and James are going out," answered Lucy.  
  
"What! I didn't know that," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh too late, now you'll wish that you never have met me," said Patti as she took a swing at Hermione.  
  
Hermione got hit in the eye and fell backwards. Patti was still mad that she went after Hermione again, this time she gave her a bloody noise and bruised cheek. Finally James and his friends came over and he got Patti off of Hermione. Hermione was badly beaten and Lily helped her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey mended Hermione the best she could but she still had a bruised face.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. Its just that Patti gets very mad when people think that James is better off with other people," said Lily.  
  
"Well I guess I shouldn't have open my big mouth," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, any ways I need to go to my next class," said Lily.  
  
'What do you have?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins," answered Lily.  
  
"Lily can you tell Harry and Ron that I'm fine," said Hermione.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She left Hermione and went back outside to attended Professor Kettleburn's class. 


	8. Care of Magical Creatures

Back to the Future  
  
Author's note: if you're confused about what year they're in well here it is. Harry/Ron/Hermione are in their 6th year. (I mention that in ch: 4 when Lucius brought Harry to the dorms and in ch: 5) James/Lily /Remus/Sirius/Peter/Lucius/Snape and Emmett are in their 6th year as well. A thing on Emmett, he's very smart, that is why he has a time turner. Every year he over books his schedule. So some of his classes are more advance than others. And one more thing I do not own the characters. I forgot to say it in the other chapters so I'm saying it now. ******************************  
  
Chapter VIII: Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Outside Ron was talking with James and his friends.  
  
"I hope that Hermione is alright," said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry Ron she'll be on her feet in no time," said Pete.  
  
At the entrance of the school Harry stood. He looked around and then headed for his class.  
  
"Hey, Harry, over here," said Ron.  
  
Harry went over to Ron but he was feeling that he wasn't wanted.  
  
"How's it all goin'?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione got herself into a fight and now she's in the hospital," said Ron.  
  
"I hope that she's alright," said Harry.  
  
"So Parker, what's the deal with you and Lily Evans?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry.  
  
"That's not what people are saying," said Sirius.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"That you and Lily are an idol," said Remus.  
  
"No, she's just nice to me," said Harry.  
  
"Well if you hurt her, you will be answering to me," said James.  
  
Class was about to start and Harry slowly separated himself from the group.  
  
"HHHAAARRYYY," yelled a voice.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Emmett running towards him.  
  
"What is it Emmett?" asked Harry.  
  
"During Transfiguration Hermione and I over heard Lily talking to her friends and she likes you, or what Hermione had said that she has the hots for you," said Emmett.  
  
Harry gave him a disgusting look.  
  
"But there is more. I just came back from the library and I was reading one of my books and when someone from the past falls for someone inn the future, well-"  
  
"Well what?" shouted Harry.  
  
"The timeline will be destroyed and you can't return to your own time or you do return and the person from the past won't fall in love to the right person," said Emmett.  
  
"This is bad, this is very bad," said Harry.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Emmett as he was thinking of Hermione.  
  
"What am I going to do. How can I make someone not love me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just don't spend a lot of time with her,' said Emmett.  
  
At that moment Lily went over to them and began to talk.  
  
"Hi Harry and hi err- Emmett," said Lily.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So I heard that Ron told you about Hermione?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes. What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"She said something wrong and Patti Patil snapped and hit her," said Lily  
  
"I hope that she's alright," said Emmett.  
  
"She'll be back on her feet at lunch."  
  
Just then Professor Kettleburn came to being the class.  
  
"Today I had gotten permission to bring in a special guest. I would like you to meet a dear friend of mind, Firenze. He's a centaur," said Professor Kettleburn.  
  
The centaur was behind the trees but when he heard his name he slowly came out.  
  
"He can only spend a few minutes with us and then he needs to return back to the Forbidden Forest," said Professor Kettleburn. "Now does anyone have any questions for him?"  
  
"Why you hid in the forest, are you afraid of something, or is it that you're too ugly," said Lucius.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy show some respect. 10 points from Slytherin," said Professor Kettleburn.  
  
"I stay in the forest with my herd and they stay in the forest to stay away from men," said Firenze.  
  
"But aren't there animals in there that can harm you? Aren't you afraid?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, there is nothing in there that is dangerous," said Firenze.  
  
"Not even a big huge spider?" asked Ron.  
  
Firenze hesitated for a moment and replied, "I haven't seen any big huge spider, but if I did come across one I would be scared."  
  
"Okay everyone, he has time for one last question," said Professor Kettleburn.  
  
"I have one," said Harry. " How red was Mars last night?"  
  
Firenze stared at Harry; " Last night was the brightest that I've ever seen. He is coming."  
  
After Firenze left everyone began to talk about Harry's question and the answer that he got.  
  
"Who is he and what was with Mars?" asked a Gryffindor girl.  
  
"I bet you anything that Voldemort will come and take Harry away to be a Death Eater," said a Slytherin.  
  
"I knew he was bad news," said James.  
  
"He's going to have You-Know-Who at the school. We got to stop him," said Sirius.  
  
"No he's not. He's my friend and he would never betray me or this school," said Ron.  
  
"Besides how do we know if he is You-Know-Who," said Peter.  
  
"War is on. Mars is the planet for war and he said that it was the brightest that he has ever seen. Who else would he be," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah and why would he ask about Mars in the first place unless he wanted to know how the war was going," said James.  
  
"You're wrong," said Ron and then he left and went over to talk to Harry and Emmett.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Harry why did you asked him about Mars?" asked Emmett.  
  
"I remember reading a book in History about this time," said Harry. "Voldemort tried to destroy the school on June 15, 1977 but he failed because of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They became heroes and after their 7th year Dumbledor made them part of the Order Of The Phoenix. I wanted to know if that wasn't a bunch of hocus pocus. I heard some stuff about them before and some of it wasn't true. So I was just making sure that the school book were right and that I would be able to witness it"  
  
"You probably won't. Anyhow don't try giving hints to people about the future. They should find out when the time comes," said Emmett.  
  
"Giving hints about what?" said a cold voice.  
  
They turned around and they saw Lucius.  
  
"How long were you listing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not long. All I heard that you were giving hits, but what?" asked Lucius.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy. So make like a tree and leave," said Emmett.  
  
"I don't take orders from a geek," said Lucius as he pushed Emmett to the ground.  
  
"So Parker what hints were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing really important. I was telling some people about how to ace a mid-term, but the geek on the ground told me that I should keep it to myself," said Harry.  
  
"Typical response. I wanted to tell you that Quidditch trails will be held next week. Come if you're interested," said Lucius and then he left.  
  
"Are you okay Emmett?" said Harry as he helped him up.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine," he said. " Good recovery, but did you have to call me a geek?"  
  
"Sorry," said Harry.  
  
Ron soon came over and they began to talk until the class was over.  
  
So how is it? is it too long or too boring? Am I dragging the story, you know what to do, Review!! 


	9. Quidditch trials

Back to the Future  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hp JK does  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter IX: Quidditch trials  
  
The second week of school is almost pasting and Quidditch trials will soon start. Harry was really excited; he's been away from Quidditch far too long. He feels like he needed to be it the sky with the wind blowing in his face. On the day of the trials Harry awoke bright and early. And when I say early I mean five in the morning. (I don't know about you but that is early for me) The sun has not yet risen, and everyone was in bed. Harry quietly put on his school robes and left for the kitchen. He was really hungry that he had five helpings of pancakes and bacon. He washed it down with a big glass of pumpkin juice and then headed to the library to finish up his homework. When it was nearly 8:30 he left the library and went back to his common room and changed into some old clothes for Quidditch. It was five till nine when he got to the pitch.  
  
"Thanks for coming but we're there is only one spot opened. We are in need of a Seeker," said Lucius.  
  
Everyone there left all but Harry.  
  
"So Parker you did decided to show up," said Lucius. " How good are you?"  
  
"Well I've only lost one game in my last school," answered Harry.  
  
"What was your fastest time in catching the snitch?" asked Lucius.  
  
"I don't know. My captain never timed me," said Harry.  
  
"Well you had a bad captain," said Lucius. "Snape, give Parker your broom. We need to see how fast this boy is."  
  
Snape handed his broom to Harry while Lucius went to the Quidditch chest to take the snitch out.  
  
"You have three minutes to catch the snitch," said Lucius. " Are you ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and Lucius released the snitch. Lucius took out his hourglass and began to count down the time. Harry caught the snitch with thirty seconds remaining.  
  
"Not bad Parker, not bad at all," said Lucius. "Practice will start at noon today. Don't be late."  
  
Harry went back inside and he told his friends the good news.  
  
"That is great, but whom am I going to root for when Quidditch begins," asked Ron.  
  
"I don't mind if you root for Gryffindor," said Harry.  
  
Noon was nearing and Harry headed over to the boy's locker room.  
  
"Now this year we will win the cup. We have to win the cup," said Lucius. "We have better players than anyone else. All we need to do is to work harder. Every time we have practice it's going to be longer each day. We will even practice past dusk. The next time we'll have practice will be tomorrow at five and that will go to noon and then we'll start again at one, and that will end at supper time "  
  
"This guy is more nuttier than Wood," said Harry to himself.  
  
"We have practice at five, why?" asked Snape.  
  
"It's called daily doubles. It will help us in the long run, trust me," said Lucius.  
  
They left the locker room and went to the pitch but guess who they saw, the Gryffindor team coming out of their locker room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here Potter?" said Lucius.  
  
"I'm going to practice Quidditch, what about you?" said James.  
  
"Get your team off of the field, we were here first," sapped Lucius.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me and do you have a problem with that?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Man I had a problem with you ever since the first year," replied James.  
  
"Do you want to do something about it?" ask Lucius.  
  
"Yes I do," said James and they started to go at one another. They only stop when Sirius put himself in the middle.  
  
"Break it up you two girls. Now I really would like to have this fight to continue so that James could rip the slime ball's head off but we have a game next month and I don't want our captain to get hurt, or worse kick off."  
  
"Fine, besides I have a better idea on who will get the field," said Lucius.  
  
"We're listening," said James.  
  
"How about we have a race. Lets see which team Seeker can caught the snitch first," said Lucius.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Lucius went over to Harry and gave him his broom.  
  
"This is up to you Parker. Win this you stay on the team, lose it and we'll lose you,' said Lucius.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath and mounted his broom next to James. Lucius grabbed the snitch and showed it to the two Seekers.  
  
"Now that both of you got a look at it close your eyes and when I say go open them and find/catch the snitch," said Lucius.  
  
They both shut their eyes and waited.  
  
"GO!"  
  
And they were off. At first both of them didn't see a thing so they began to soar above the field like it was a real game. James stopped his broom and looked around. He saw something shimmering and began to go after it. It was the snitch. He out stretch his arm, it was almost in his hand but out of no where Harry came and flew right in front of him and the snitch was gone.  
  
"What do you think that you're doing Parker? We could have crashed," said James.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there," said Harry.  
  
"Didn't see me my ass," scold James.  
  
James left Harry and began to look for the snitch all over again. James rested by the rings and started to scan the field once more. He thought he saw it again but it was Lucius' Captain pin refecting against the sun. But could it be? Yes it is he finally found it; it was hovering over the Huffelpuff's section. He quickly moved, praying that Harry hasn't spotted it. He was half way there and he had a feeling that he was home free and that Lucius would be the one leaving. His feelings soon went away when he saw Harry coming straight at him. He wasn't too worried, the snitch wasn't too far a head of him, and he would still had enough time to pull up. But Harry was moving in fast, too fast, James wanting to swerve but he knew that he needs to catch it so he kept on going. They were now only five feet away and James had received a new feeling and that was Harry isn't moving. The snitch now directly in the middle, they both outstretched their arm. James was just a hair short and Harry grabbed the snitch.  
  
"Aha," said Harry as he held the snitch in the air.  
  
As he landed the Slytherin came and congratulated him.  
  
"Good work Parker. Now that is the kind of work I want to see," said Lucius.  
  
James landed by his team and they headed off of the field. In the Gryffindor common room the Marauders sat by the fireplace.  
  
"I hate the Slytherins. They're all rotten little Death Eaters," said James.  
  
Not everyone in Slytherin is a Death Eater," said Peter  
  
"I don't care," yelled James.  
  
Just then Lily comes walking in.  
  
"Hi Lil," said Sirius.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Lil, is it true that you're going to ask Parker to the Harvest Ball?" asked James.  
  
"Yes. Why do you care?" asked Lily.  
  
"Lil he's bad news. I just have this feeling that you're going to get hurt," said James.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me James. Harry Parker is different he's special," said Lily and then she went up to the girls dormitory.  
  
"He's not special, he's evil. He's working with the Dark Lord, I can feel it," said James.  
  
"Whoa, James don't you think that you're being over protected?" asked Remus.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, James, you like her," said Sirius.  
  
"Of course, we've been friends-"  
  
"No I mean that you like her like a girlfriend," said Sirius.  
  
No I don't."  
  
"You can deny it all you want but your heart won't," said Sirius.  
  
That night James couldn't sleep so he went down to the common room. When he reached the last step he noticed that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up?" asked James.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," said Ron.  
  
"Me neither. I have this feeling inside of me and I can't shake it off," said James.  
  
"Why don't you let it off of your chest," suggested Ron.  
  
"It's about a girl. When ever I see her my heart raises and my palms begins to sweat and when she's not around she's in my head," said James.  
  
"It seems like you really like her and I think I can guess the girl. Lily Evans," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah but it's too weird she's my best friend," said James.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," said Ron.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Ron shook his head  
  
"But Ron what is wrong with me. I already have a girlfriend, why would I want to mess it up?" asked James.  
  
"Because you and Lily belong together," said Ron.  
  
"You really thinks so?"  
  
"I know so. Come on lets go to bed," said Ron.  
  
"Okay and Ron thank you for the talk and I think that you and Hermione are meant to be as well," said James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Yeah I know I say it a lot but review. The reviews make me happy and want to write more so please review 


	10. Bad News

Back to the Future  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own anything. All of the main characters belong to someone else.  
  
A/N: hello to all and happy Easter. I hope you like this chapter it took me a long time to finish it. Well enjoy reading it and give me any advice or changes to the story. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter X: Bad News  
  
The day finally came to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Emmett left to go while Ron and Harry waited.  
  
"Why did he have to go with her? Why could you or I went with Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Why, are you getting jealous?" asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"No way. Well . . . maybe just a little," replied Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, you have no competition," Harry reassured him.  
  
Hermione and Emmett returned to Hogwarts around noon with the time turner. They all met each other in the library.  
  
"So now that we got it what do we do now?" asked Harry.  
  
"We need to test my theory of course," said Emmett. "First lets find an empty class room."  
  
They left and the closes room was Professor Filckwick's room. Hermione dismantle the time turner right when Emmett came back from getting the floo powder. He mixed the sand and the floo powder together in a bowl and walked it over to the fireplace. He sat the bowl down and lilted the fire. They all gathered around and began to look into the flames.  
  
"What are we going to test it on?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Does any of you want the honors?" asked Emmett.  
  
"Oh yeah and then one of us will get stuck in a different time era. No way," said Ron.  
  
"How about this book then," said Emmett.  
  
He opened it up and began to write his name, date and some instructions.  
  
"Where shall I send it to?" asked Emmett.  
  
"Why not to Hogwarts," said Ron as he was picturing a book flying from Flickwick's fireplace and hitting someone on the head.  
  
Emmett grabbed a handful of floo powder/sand and cast it into the fire. Before throwing the book in he turned towards them and asked  
  
"Did any of you guys say anything about 1976 before you left?"  
  
They shook their heads no. He said Hogwarts and then he tossed the book into the fire.  
  
"So how will we know were the book went to?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh please tell us we don't have to wait twenty years to know the answer," begged Ron as his vision started to fade away.  
  
"Oh no. I wrote in the book to send a different book with their name and date along with the mixing of the sand and powder," replied Emmett.  
  
They began to wait but Ron was getting a little inpatient  
  
"The book should have been here by now," said Ron.  
  
"Only a minute went by," said Emmett.  
  
Ron didn't care and started to leave. Hermione went to go after him but she got hit in the back of the head and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Ron as he went to her side.  
  
"Yeah I am," she answered. "What hit me?"  
  
"A book came flying out of the fireplace," said Harry.  
  
"So Emmett your theory did work," said Hermione with joy.  
  
"No it didn't. This is the same book that I threw in. Look."  
  
He opened the book and sure enough they saw his name, date and the instructions.  
  
"This doesn't mean anything Emmett," said Hermione.  
  
"It means everything," said Emmett. "The book never made it to the destination that we wanted. There must be something that we're missing."  
  
"But how? We told you everything," said Ron as he helped Hermione up.  
  
She took a few steps and then fell again.  
  
"Are you sure that you're alright?" asked Emmett as he and Ron helped her up.  
  
"I just felt a little light head, but I'll be fine," said Hermione.  
  
Something fell out of her pocket and onto the floor. Emmett saw it and picked it up.  
  
"Hermione, what is this?" he asked.  
  
"That is a picture of Harry, Ron and I. I used the Mindse spell to transfigure my block into that," said Hermione.  
  
Emmett looked at the picture and his eyes began to grow.  
  
"Great Scots!" said Emmett. "The situation has gotten more worse than I thought."  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Look for your self," said Emmett and then he gave the picture to Harry.  
  
"What am I looking for?" asked Harry.  
  
"Look at you and Hermione. You guys look very thin and both of you look like that you're sick," said Emmett. "Is that what you looked liked when you took the picture?"  
  
"Hell no. That was the day when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup against Slytherin. I remembered because Sirius was at the game and he was the one that took this picture," said Harry.  
  
"Who is Sirius?" asked Emmett.  
  
"He's my godfather. Everyone thought that he betrayed my parents and killed twelve Muggles," said Harry. "You know him, he's Sirius Black."  
  
Emmett's eye's bulged out.  
  
"The only one reason that Sirius could ever be your godfather is . . .," Emmett paused. "Parker, Potter" he said under his breath. "You're James Potter's son."  
  
"Yes I am," said Harry.  
  
"But you look nothing like Patti Patil,"  
  
"Of course not. My mother is Lily Evens," replied Harry.  
  
"Holy Shit. Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Emmett.  
  
"I don't know. It didn't seem that important to tell you," said Harry.  
  
"But Harry this is bad. Lily and James needs to fall in love, if they don't they won't get married and have kids. And by that you would never have been born. You're slowly disappearing from existence," said Emmett.  
  
"No . . . I can't be," said Harry.  
  
"Look, your scar is even gone," said Emmett.  
  
Harry went over to a mirror and sure enough the scar was gone. Harry was so stunned that he sat down.  
  
"We've changed time," said Hermione. "It makes perfect sense."  
  
"Okay, I can understand why I'm looking ill in the photo but why is Hermione? Her parents are Muggles" asked Harry.  
  
They were stumped like he was.  
  
"Think. At any time in your life were you in any kind of danger?" asked Emmett to Hermione.  
  
"Many times but that was because I was helping Harry," said Hermione. Ron got tired of standing around so he sat down next to his friend and began to think.  
  
"She's a nightmare honestly. No wonder she doesn't got any friends," a voice said inside of Ron's head.  
  
"Oh no. Oh dear god," yelled Ron.  
  
"What is it?" they all asked him  
  
"Hermione I know why you're fading from the picture and it all because of me," said Ron.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hermione you would have died on Hallowen from the troll in our first year," said Ron. "If I didn't say anything about you, you wouldn't have run into the bathroom."  
  
"But I didn't die. You and Harry saved me," said Hermione.  
  
"But that is just it, if Harry wasn't there then I wouldn't have gone back and tried to save you," said Ron. "You're fading because you died in the future."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Some how we need to get Lily off of you and on to James," said Emmett.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: if you enjoyed reading this chapter and you will love the next one. It's called "The Polyjuice Potion" and all I will say is that it will be hilarious having harry be lily and lily being harry 


	11. The Polyjuice Potion

Back to the Future  
  
Disclaimer: all the main characters don't belong to me, I own nothing  
  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating. One of my reasons was school but now that it's out I can update more often yea and another was I had writers block. Enjoy the new Chapter  
  
Chapter XI: The Polyjuice Potion  
  
When October came and all of the 6th years couldn't stop talking about potion class. Everyone was excited about the Polyjuice Potion, everyone but Harry. Two weeks went by and the potion was finally ready and on the day to try it Harry was refusing to go to class.  
  
"I won't go," said Harry.  
  
"This is worth 75% of our grade," said Emmett. "You don't want to flunk do you?"  
  
"No but . . . "  
  
"Just come on Harry. It can't be that bad," said Ron.  
  
"Hey, none of you are turning into a girl let alone your own mother," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah so what, it will only be for an hour," stated Ron.  
  
"I don't care. I wouldn't drink it if it were only for five minutes. Its just sick and wrong," said Harry.  
  
"Harry just pretend that Lily is just like any other girl," said Emmett.  
  
"Fine but when we return to the future and I ended up being gay I'll sue you," said Harry.  
  
"Suing me for being happy. What, is everyone in the future all sad and mad?" asked Emmett.  
  
"Emmett, he didn't mean it like that," said Ron shaking his head.  
  
They started to walk to the dungeons. Half way to class Harry heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Lily coming with her arms full of robes.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later," said Harry  
  
Ron and Emmett said good byes and continued their walk to class.  
  
"Hi H . . . Harry," said Lily taking in deep breaths.  
  
"Hey Lily, what are these robes for?" Harry asked.  
  
"To wear while we're each other," answered Lily. "But another reason is that when were each other our clothes won't be able to fit and we wouldn't want to reveal too much do we?"  
  
"No, we wouldn't," said Harry.  
  
"And an other thing is that I don't want James and his friends to know that we drank the potion 'cause I want to know if they're bright enough to figure out on their own," said Lily.  
  
They put on the robes and walked to class. When they came to class they took their seats in the back of the room so no one would get suspicious. The room was loud with all of the chattering going on but when Professor Matson entered the room became silent  
  
"I can tell that you're all excited about the potion," he said. "When you're ready pour the potion into a cup and pull some hairs out of your partner's head. Add the hairs in and drink. You'll have exactly one hour before turning back into yourself."  
  
Lily turned to Harry and whispered, "Are you ready?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and replied, "Let's do it."  
  
Lily began to pour the drinks while Harry was getting the hairs ready. Once Lily was done Harry gave her a pinch of his hair. He added Lily's hairs in his cup while Lily added his hairs. They raised their glass in the air and then they drank it. They quickly pulled their hoods over their heads while their bodies began to change. Harry began to feel this sharp pain inside like someone was crushing his bones to make them smaller. The clothes that he was wearing began to get bigger and bigger. Harry looked at his hands and they were half his original size. The last thing that he saw before his eyes went fuzzy was a long red strip of hair going across his face. When the transformation was complete he stood up and looked around. Remembering that he still had his glasses on he quickly took them off. He turned towards Lily and gave them to her.  
  
"Lily, are you all right?" asked Harry in a high pitch voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Lily. "Come on, let's go."  
  
They took their hoods off and headed for the Marauders. When they came over to them they had just started to pull the hairs out.  
  
"Hey Lil, Parker," said Sirius.  
  
"Hey Sirius," said Harry  
  
Remus came close to Lily and whispered, "So Lily, how is it like to be Parker?"  
  
"News flash boy wonder, I'm Harry Parker," Lily whispered back.  
  
"Oh," said Remus backing away. "Sorry about that Parker.  
  
"How come you haven't changed yet?" asked James.  
  
"Because Harry became chicken at the last second. He was too afraid of having a chest," said Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, boobs. Something only girls have and you boys don't," said Harry. "So any ways, when are you guys going to drink your potion?"  
  
"Soon. We don't want to rush. . . *ouch*. . . things. Easy on the hairs Pete," said Remus as he started to rub his head.  
  
"Sorry about that Rem. I saw another gray hair and I just needed to pull it," replied Peter.  
  
They all had their hairs in their hands. Once they added the hairs they raised their cups.  
  
"Cheers mates," said James.  
  
They drank it down in one big gulp. Within a few seconds they all went to the ground and began to scream in agony. The whole class heard them and thought that they were dying. Once the screaming stopped they stood up.  
  
(A/N: James became Sirius, Sirius became James, Peter became Remus and Remus turned into Peter.)  
  
"Wow. So this is what its like to be James Potter," said Sirius checking out his new body.  
  
"I think that Remus is much better but it seems that my organs are doing a little jig," said Peter.  
  
"That's because of the full moon," said Remus, making sure that he doesn't slip that he's a werewolf.  
  
"Well Sirius I think that I would love looking like you for the rest of my life," said James.  
  
"No you wouldn't Pops," said Harry softly.  
  
"What did you say Lily?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing. You must be hearing things," said Harry.  
  
"So what are we going to do in our new bodies?" asked Peter.  
  
"I don't know but 2 minutes have already passed," said Remus looking at his watch.  
  
Just then Lily remember about the time.  
  
"James, can I talk to you for a bit," said Lily  
  
"Sure but it better be quick," said James.  
  
Lily and James left the others and went over to a corner.  
  
"Okay Parker what do you want," said James.  
  
"I know that we didn't hit it off on the right foot and . . . well what I'm trying to tell you is that lets start fresh. I don't mean lets be friends but lets not be enemies," said Lily  
  
"Why would I say yes to that?" James asked.  
  
"Because our lives would be better off," said Lily flashing her smile and fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but can you stop that. You're giving me the creeps," James said.  
  
"Whoa, did James just say yes? That is not like him. I thought I would have to argue more. Well that would be if this were the real James. Wait a minute . . . did I see James give Sirius his glasses. No . . . so that must mean that they didn't switch. Oh you little sneaky Marauder you were hopping to play with my mind but you're messing with the wrong girl," said Lily to herself.  
  
"I knew you would," said Lily in a girlish tone.  
  
She was very happy that he gave James a big bear hug.  
  
"Alright already, get off." He shoved Lily off and then quickly looked to see if anyone saw them and then he brushed his robes.  
  
"So Parker . . . "  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Sorry, Harry are you excited about the dance next month?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I have the prettiest dress robes ever. It green and fluffs out at the bottom, the sleeves are peasant like and pearls are sewn in," said Lily  
  
James gave her a look that would say "Do you need mental help?" but he pushed it aside and said, "So have you and Lily started to date yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lily gave him mischief smile, "Because my heart is fix on another."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The sexy one next to Lily," said Lily.  
  
James turned around and saw Lily but he didn't see any other girls by her. The only one that was even close to her was Sirius. And then it hits him like a tone of bricks. He turns to look at Lily and James became very scared.  
  
"Yes James its Sirius. He's so hot. I can just go over to him and give him a big wet kiss. But I guess I won't have to do that since you're him. I know its really you Sirius. I know that you guys didn't switch" said Lily. She began to move in close to him.  
  
(A/N: remember that Lily knows that James and his friends didn't switch. so now I'm called them by their real names so don't be confused.)  
  
"Get away from me," cried Sirius.  
  
"I always dreamt of this." Lily lends in to take a kiss.  
  
"No, yuck," Sirius pushed Lily out of the way and began to run towards his friends.  
  
"Now where's a camera when you need one," smiled Lily and then she went after Sirius.  
  
~* Mean while *~  
  
"I hope Parker isn't making trouble with James," said James.  
  
"Now why would he do that?" said Harry.  
  
"I know that you like him and all but there's something strange going on with him," said James. "I don't know what but there is."  
  
"Well Sirius are you done talking about Parker, because we have our planes to carry out remember," said Remus.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said James. "Do you have it?"  
  
Remus reached inside of his robes and pulled out a small vile.  
  
"What is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"This is what I call a little sweet revenge on the Slytherins," said James. "This my dear is a simple Shrinking potion. Just sprinkle a little bit on someone and they'll be as short as a Muggle's garden gnome."  
  
Harry then hears a loud scream and looks up. He saw Sirius cornered by Lily. And then he sees Sirius pushing Lily away and running towards them.  
  
"Get that weirdo away from me," yelled Sirius.  
  
"What happened?' asked Remus.  
  
"He's trying to kiss me. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sirius had to dodge the clutches of Lily.  
  
"Oh come here. I'm just a lonely guy," said Lily and then she went after him.  
  
They began to run around the class and everyone started to laugh at them, especially what Lily was saying:  
  
"Come here you sexy thing."  
  
"You know that we're meant to be."  
  
Sirius got freaked out even worse that he ran out of class and Lily was right behind him. Harry, James and his friends followed them but when they were outside of the class there were no sign of Sirius of Lily.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know but lets split up. We'll find them quicker that way," said Harry.  
  
They all agreed and they went their separate ways.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius where are you?" asked James. "It's me James. My God where are you?"  
  
"Padfoot come here boy. Come here, I've got your favorite squeaky toy," said Remus and then he squeaked it.  
  
Soon a big black dog came around the corner.  
  
"There you are. What happened?" asked Remus.  
  
"Its Parker. He knows that we didn't switch and now he's acting all weird," said Sirius.  
  
"Like he wasn't himself?" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah like that. Hey wait a minute, you don't think they pulled a fast one on us and drank the potion?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, why else would Parker be acting like this," said Remus. "Come on, we need to find James.  
  
~*~~*~*  
  
"Sirius please come out from hiding," said James.  
  
He then sees a shadow going around a corner.  
  
"Hey, wait," said James and then he went after it.  
  
Lily heard some foot steps that was behind her  
  
"That's probably Sirius," said Lily to her self. "I'll sneak behind the corner and scare him," said Lily.  
  
Lily started to run towards the corner. James heard the footsteps and he began to go faster.  
  
"I won't get there in time," said Lily and then she began to go faster.  
  
Both of them going fast and when they reached the corner they couldn't stop and they collided.  
  
"Ouch," said Lily.  
  
"Oh, Parker where's Sirius?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know. I thought that you were him," said Lily.  
  
Just then James began to feel a little weird. Then everything around him began to get taller. The ceiling was getting further away and the floor was a lot closer.  
  
"What's happening to me?" a squeaky voice came from James' mouth.  
  
Lily had a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I don't know but I better take you to class, someone there might know," said Lily and then she picked him up and walked back to the classroom.  
  
When they got to the room Remus, Sirius and Peter where waiting by the door.  
  
"Hey Lily, where's James?" asked Remus.  
  
Then she showed the little James.  
  
"How did you know that I'm Lily?" asked Lily.  
  
"I just realized that the real Harry wouldn't act like that," said Sirius.  
  
Then Harry came around the corner.  
  
"There you are," said Harry.  
  
"Harry you can stop pretending, they know about the switch," said Lily.  
  
"Now what are six six-years doing out of class?"  
  
They turned around and saw Professor Matson.  
  
"Professor, we- we where just getting some air," said Harry  
  
"I see and if you're done could you please come back to class," Professor Matson.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter quickly went back to their table. They sat James on top of the table and began to look for something that could enlarged him.  
  
"Look everyone, Potter's a midget," laughed Lucius.  
  
All of the Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," said James.  
  
"No and how are you going to stop me," said Lucius.  
  
"Flipindo," shouted James as he pointed his stubby wand at Lucius.  
  
Lucius flipped right on his back.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that Potter."  
  
Lucius grabbed his wand and turned James's school hat to red, gave him a white beard, and made him much fatter than usual. Turned his black robes into Santa's clothes and for the final touch he gave him a fishing pole.  
  
"Oh man, now I really look like a garden gnome," said James  
  
Lucius and everyone began to laugh at James. James got really mad and began to look around. When he saw Sirius' wand he waddled his way over and picked it up.  
  
"Vera Verto," he shouted.  
  
Lucius gave James a terrifying look and then he turned into a water goblet.  
  
"That is it, class is dismiss," said Professor Matson.  
  
"Don't worry James we'll find some thing for you," Remus.  
  
"Just stay here and we'll come back for you," said Sirius and then they left.  
  
Soon after they left James heard someone coming. It turned out to be Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor Matson?" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
He wasn't in there at the moment. She was going to leave but she saw the most beautiful goblet.  
  
"I believe that Matson won't mind if I used this goblet for tonight's feast," she said and then she left.  
  
Couple of hours later James began to draw tired of waiting so he got off to the desk and began to leave but once he was outside of the classroom he didn't get far a very large foot stopped him.  
  
"Huh, I wonder what this is?" said a voice.  
  
A big hand came down and grabbed James. It was Hagrid. He took one look at James. He didn't bother to listen to it, thought a student put a charmed on it and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"I have an excellent place for you in my garden," said Hagrid moving onward.  
  
"Nnnnnnnooooooo," shirked James small voice as he thought of drowning in dog drool.  
  
A/N: Yes the ending was a little weird. Okay I need HELP!!!!!. The first Quidditch match is the next chapter and its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. So here is a poll: Who Will Win the Match  
  
A. James will catch the Snitch an and Gryffindor wins  
  
B. Harry will catch the Snitch and Slytherin wins  
  
C. James will catch the Snitch but Slytherin wins  
  
D. Harry will catch the Snitch but Gryffindor wins  
  
E. James will catch the Snitch and it will be a tie  
  
~* Lady of the Dark *~ 


	12. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Disclaimer: all the main characters don't belong to me, I own nothing

A/N: thank you mooncancer, Anakin McFly, Damian, LilMissPurrfect, Mordsith Kaylae, Mirrutsma and Hell's Reaper for reviewing and helping me with the poll.

Chapter XII: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm your commentator Luke Jackson. Today's match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."  
The whole stadium burst into cheer.  
In the locker room James, Sirius and Remus were having a laugh over on what happened at breakfast.

"Did you see the expression on McGonagall's face when Malfoy popped on the table," laughed Sirius.

"Yeah, her eyes were as big as tennis balls," laughed James

"Come you guys we got to focus here," said Remus.

"Come on Remus didn't you think it was funny?" asked Sirius.

"Well it was," Remus chuckled.  
~* Flashback Breakfast in the Great Hall *~

"My God it feels good to be tall again," said James, "and thank you for rescuing me from Hagrid's garden. I swear that something was going to eat me."

"Hey I wouldn't leave my best friend out to dry," said Sirius.

"So how did you guys know I was in Hagrid's garden?" asked James,

"We looked on the map," said Remus.

"And we thought that it would be better to grab you at night when we were heading for the Womping Willow," said Sirius.

"Hey you guys, why is Snape over at the teacher's table taping his wand at their goblets?" asked Peter.

"He's trying to find Lucius," said James. " After you left me in the classroom Professor McGonagall came and took Lucius and now . . ."

"Yuck, now she's drinking out of him!" cried Sirius.

"Yep."

"Gross!"  
Snape wasn't having must luck. He checked every goblet on the staff, but one. When he got to Professor McGonagall' s goblet he was prayin'.

"Excuse me Professor. Can I have your goblet?" he asked.

"Not at this moment. I'm still drinking out of it," she said.

"But I just need to see it for just a minute," said Snape.

"No Mr. Snape and return to your house table or I'll deduct house points from you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Fine I'll go but let me do this. Rependo," he shouted.  
The goblet jumped out of Professor McGonagall's hands and onto the table where it started to shake and soon the goblet was gone and Lucius was there.

"Mr. Malfoy what on earth were you doing as a goblet?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Long story." and then he got off the table.  
He and Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ah Malfoy, I see that Snape set you free," said James.

"This isn't over Potter I will get you back for turning me into a goblet," said Lucius.

"It was a "water goblet"," said Remus.

"What ever, but for one thing you will not win the Quidditch match today," said Lucius

"Oh yes we will," said Sirius.

"See you on the field then," he said and then he and Snape left.  
~* End of Flashback *~  
~ Back on the Field ~

"This year the Slytherin's new Seeker is Harry Parker. He'll be against the greatest, finest, excellent all around best Seeker . . ."

"Jackson," said Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor. James Potter," said Jackson. "The pitch is ready the Quaffle has been polish, the Blugers are humming . . . let's play Quidditch."  
The ref blew his whistle and the players flew over to the center of the field where he was waiting. James and Lucius shook hands and then they all waited for the ball to be thrown.

"You're going down Potter," said Lucius.

"Eat my broom Malfoy," said James.

"Okay let's have a nice fair game from the both of you," said the ref.  
Then the Quffale was released and the game began.

"Norwood from Gryffindor has possession of the Quaffle. He's heading for the goals, he gets ready to shoot . . . but *ouch* gets hit by a Blugder that was sent by Slytherin Beater Snape. Now Malfoy from Slytherin has the Quaffle. He then passes the Quaffle to Chaser Lewis. Lewis swerves past Lupin and then a Blugder. Passing the Quaffle back to Malfoy, Malfoy shoots and sco . . . no, Keeper Ian Wood makes an excellent block," said Jackson.

"Wood passes the Quaffle to Willis. Willis flies over Snape, he sees Harrington wide open, and he throws the Quaffle to him but it gets intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Mallard. Mallard comes full charge towards the open field. He goes left, then right, faking out the Keeper and he scores."  
Game goes on for 15 minutes.

"Lewis throws the Quaffle but Wood blocks it. Wood then passes it to Norwood. . . but out of no where Malfoy comes and intercepts it Wood is off guard and the Quaffle goes in. The Gryffindors are still in the led, the score is 100 and 50," said Jackson.  
Harry was soarin' in the air trying to find the snitch. He heard that they were 50 points behind and the pressure was on him to get the extra 150 to win. He looked over at James and from what he could tell he hadn't seen the snitch either. He sat on his broom for at least a minute and then he saw it. He'd held on tight to his broom and he went racing after it. He was now side by side from James.

" Move it Parker, I'm not going to let you catch the snitch this time, its mine," said James.

"Sorry Potter maybe next time," said Harry.  
He then leans a little further and caught the snitch.

"Harry Parker have caught the snitch Slytherin wins," said Jackson in a miserable tone.  
Everyone in the Slytherin section cheered.

"Nice work Parker," said Lucius.

"Thanks," said Harry.  
The rest of his teammates came and congratulated him and then they walked back to the locker rooms to change.  
When he left the looker rooms he met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Congratulation Harry," said Hermione as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, that was great," said Ron. "That must have been your best match that you've every played."

"I'll say it was," said Harry. "Well I guess I'll see y'all later.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Oh Harry, Emmett wanted you to know that we're still going to be researching the floo mixture tomorrow in Flickwick's room.

"Okay."  
Harry then left and headed towards his common room. When he opened the door he saw that all of his fellow Slytherins were there to congratulate him.

"There is the man that made our victory possible," said Snape and then he gave Harry a bottle of butter beer.

Then they partied for the rest of the day.


	13. Some news, Good and Bad

Disclaimer: all the main characters don't belong to me, I own nothing

Chapter XIII: Some news, Good and Bad

It was a cold windy day for the first week of November. In the library Harry and the others were continuing their research for a way home.

"Let's face it," said Harry. "The answer that we want won't be in books about time theory." He sat his book down and began to rub his eyes.

"But there has to be something in these book," said Emmett.

"Ugh . . . but Emmett I'm tired of looking in books," said Harry. "So tired that I have a headache."

"Yeah I'm tired too. We've been reading books and throwing books in Flickwick's fireplace for one week straight. We defiantly need a break," suggested Ron. "Why don't we go to Hogsmeade and have some butterbeer."

"Mmmm, I sure could use a mug of that," said Emmett.

"Great and you're payin'," said Ron.

Emmett looked at him weird.

"Hey Harry and I have no money but I promise you that when we get to the future I will pay you back," said Ron. "And better yet it will be with interest."

So with that they went to their common rooms to get their scarves and gloves and then they left.

Pushing the doors opened of the Three Broomsticks, Harry and the others went in.

"You guys can go find a table while I get the drinks," said Emmett

"I hope that we can," said Harry. "It's more crowed than before." And then they left.

"Hello Emmett, how can I help you?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Four butterbeers. Mugs please," said Emmett.

He grabbed the mugs and went to find the others.

"Here you are," said Emmett. "Sorry that it took me so long. I couldn't find you." he passed the drinks out to everyone.

"Ah I'm in heaven now," said Ron as he took a sip.

"Hey Ron look, Honeydukes just got a new shipment in," said Harry pointed at a flier. "You want to check it out?"

"Sure," said Ron.

"Whoa wait a minute," said Emmett. "What are you going to do there? You don't have any money."

"Oh we're just going to look," said Ron.

Once they finished their mugs they hurried off.

"Those two are really silly," said Emmett.

"They sure are," said Hermione.

When they finished their butterbeer they left and began to walk around. They soon stopped at a store that were selling dress robes.

"Come on Emmett, let's go in," said Hermione. "I want to check out some dress robes since this is the last Hogsmeade trip before the ball."

"Okay but I'll have to meet you inside. I first need to buy something."

"Okay." and she went inside.

Inside was full with last minute buyers. Hermione began to look around. She squeezed her way towards a rack with long silky dress. She flipped through the robes but she stopped when she found a nice violet one. She grabbed it and headed over to the fitting room. Once she had it on she went out to find a mirror. The dress fits her like a glove. It went down to her ankles and flared out just a little. Beads were sewn in and the sleeves were long and see through.

"Man I look good," said Hermione.

"Of course you do."

She turned around and saw Emmett.

"Hi Emmett?" asked Hermione. "Have you had the chance to look at some dress robes?"

"Yes," said Emmett. " Are you going to buy that?"

"I wish, but don't have enough galleons," said Hermione.

She then headed back to the fitting room.

"Hey Emmett, can you put this back on the rack for me?" asked Hermione.

Just then the dress was flung over the door.

"Sure."

Emmett started to put it away but he stopped and looked at it.

"Hermione really wants it. I know, I can buy it for her," said Emmett to himself.

He grabbed the robe that he liked and quickly went to an open cash register.

"The total for both is 24 Galleons," said the cashier.

"Here you go and do you deliver?"

"Yes."

"Great, I would like this dress to be delivered." He hold up the violet one."

"Just put the name to who it's for and the destination." She gave him a form and a quill

Emmett began to write Hermione's name but he stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," said Emmett.

"Can I see the dress robe that you're buying?" asked Hermione.

"No, I what it to be a surprise," he said.

"Well it's getting too hot in here. I'll wait for you out side." She left.

He quickly finished writing her name down and gave it to the cashier.

"Please deliver this dress in three weeks," said Emmett.

And he left. After walking 20 minute they decided to go to Honeydukes and get Harry and Ron. When they got to the story they were outside

"Are you ready to go?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Emmett and Hermione and they all began to walk back

to Hogwarts to do more research .

"Harry wait."

Harry stopped and turned to see Lily.

"Hi Lily."

"Uh- um . . . I was wonder, since uh . . . the dance is coming up and if you don't

have a date already I'm wondering if . . . um . . . you'll go with me," said Lily.

Harry was expecting this to happen but he didn't know how to react. He then turned his head at his friends and he saw Ron nodding his head and giving him thumbs up and then he saw Emmett shaking his head.

" Uh . . .Lily . . . I would uh . . ." said Harry.

"Great. Let's go and buy our dress robes," said Lily.

She then grabbed Harry's arm and they went off.

"Oh my God what has he gotten himself into?" said Emmett.

They then walked back to Hogwarts

On their way to Professor Flitwick's room they saw Peter snooping around.

"Hey Peter, what are you doing here?" asked Ron. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade

with James?"

"I . . . I- uh needed to talk to Professor Flitwick about something,"

said Peter. "But he's not in his room.

"Try the staff room. All of the professors go there on their breaks," said Hermione

"Thank you," said Peter and then he left.

They quickly went into Professor Flitwick's room and closed the door

An Hour Later

"I just don't get it, why won't this work? We got to be missing something," said Emmett as a book came flying out of the fireplace.

"We've been through with this, we're not missing anything," said Ron.

"No, we are," cried Emmett and then he sat down.

Hermione then picked up the bowl of the powder and began playing with it with her wand.

"Come on Emmett. We can't give up," said Hermione.

"Fine," said Emmett, "Oh and Hermione could you quit playing with the powder."

"Sorry, I'm bored."

She gave the bowl to him and he picked up the book.

"Hogwarts." and he tossed the book in.

A few minutes later a book came flying back. When they looked at it they all notice that it was a different book. Emmett quickly went to it.

"I can't believe it," he said when he opened the book. "It worked, it actually worked.

"Who sent it back?" asked Ron.

"Professor Flitwick himself, on August 2nd 1991," said Emmett.

"How did you do it?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't do anything," said Emmett. "But you did. You were playing with the mixture with your wand. Maybe it needed the power of the wand to let it work. Let me try it again."

He then went and got another book and began to write the same thing as he did in the first book. He went back to the fireplace, called Hogwarts and tossed the book in. After a few minutes went by a different book came back. Emmett picked it up and opened it.

"It's still from August 2nd 1991," said Emmett. "Maybe it needs a different wand. Ron, may I use your wand?"

"Sure."

Emmett stirred the mixture with Ron's wand threw some into the fire and tossed a book in. Soon a book came back.

"We're getting closer," said Emmett. "August 31st 1993."

Just then Harry was coming into the room.

"Hey Peter try the staff room and if you still can't find Professor Flitwick then ask one of the Professors if they have seen him," said Harry right before he entered the room.

" Harry, was that Peter?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, he was looking for Professor Flitwick and I told him that he should look in the staff room or ask a teacher if they've seen him," said Harry.

"That's strange when we got to the room he was here looking for Flitwick and I told him the same thing," Hermione said.

" Maybe someone told him to look back here," said Harry. "

Any ways have you found a way home yet?"

"Well sort of. We manage to send two books to August 2nd 1991 and a book to August 31st 1993."

"Wicked."

"So Harry, did you get a dress robe?" asked Hermione.

"No money remember, besides none would fit me so I'm going to change one of my school robes into a dress robe that I like," said Harry.

"I can't believe that you're going with her to the dance," said Emmett.

"Don't worry Emmett I have this all planed out. At the dance I'm going to have Lily and James dancing their night away while I'm having a good time with you guys," said Harry.

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll know when the time comes for it," said Harry. "Let's stop talking about that."

"Right, the reason how we got to the year 1991 and to 1993 is that we used Hermione and Ron's wand. And I'm wondering if I could use your wand," asked Emmett.

"Sure." He handed his wand to Emmett.

When Emmett was done mixing the mixture with Harry's wand he threw the book into the fire. When a book came back Emmett was a little disappointed.

"July 31 1991," he read.

"July 31 you said?" asked Ron.

"Yes, why does that date mean anything to you?" asked Emmett.

"July 31 is Harry's birthday," said Ron.

They all looked at Harry.

"What did you do on your birthday in '91?" asked Emmett.

Harry was about to answer when he heard footsteps out side of the room.

"Hopes that's not Flitwick," said Ron. " We still need his room."

Harry went to the door and opened it. He saw no one.

"It was nobody," said Harry.

He was about to close the door when he heard the footsteps and faint voices.

"That was a close one."

"No kidding Lucius. We better make sure that we don't run into any more incidents like that."

Harry started to felt confused.

"That sounded a lot like Snape, and what was he and Malfoy doing around here?" he asked himself.

He closed the door and went back to the others.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"That was Malfoy and Snape that we heard," said Harry.

After hearing that and the thought that Malfoy and Snape could have heard them, Emmett didn't want them to do any more testing until that night.

11:00

They all sat around the fireplace.

"Before we were interrupted the last book that came back was July 31st, 91. So Harry what did you do on your birthday?" asked Emmett.

"Well . . .that was when Hagrid told me that I was a wizard and he took me to Diagon Alley where I bought all of my schools supplies," said Harry.

"Like you wand," said Emmett.

"Yeah."

"Now that I think of it I bought my wand in August 31st 1993," said Ron. "What about you Hermione. Did you get your wand on August 2nd '91?"

"Yes, I think I did," said Hermione.

"So what does this mean?" asked Harry.

"I . . . I have no clue," said Ron. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I don't know its not like I read about it in a book and beside why do you always look to me for the answers?"

"Because you're the walking, talking dictionary, encyclopedia and a thesaurus all in one," said Harry.

"The what?" asked Ron.

"Not now Ron."

While they were arguing Emmett was siting and thinking.

"Harry bought his wand on July 31, 91 and the book came back on that same date. That's what happened when I used Ron and Hermione's wands. They came back on the same day that they bought their wands," said Emmett to himself._ "Wait a minute that's it!"_

said Emmett to himself. 

"You guys, I got an idea," said Emmett.

He grabbed his wand and began to mix it with the floo powder. He got the book and began to write the instructions down. Before closing the book he placed something in it.

"Hogwarts," he said and he tossed the book into the fireplace.

A few minutes went by and a book came back.

"It's just as I thought," said Emmett when he opened the book.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well when your wands were mixed into the floo powder the books came back on the day that you bought them. So I'm thinking when you buy something and when you mix it in with the floo powder you would be sent to the same day that you bought that item," said Emmett.

"But we can't be certain for sure," said Harry.

"That is why I used my wand," said Emmett. "The date on the book is July 23rd 1971."

"Whoa, wait a minute if you need something of a certain time then how did that books come back?" asked Ron.

"The only explanation that I can think of for the books that can back for your dates is that my work went public and everyone knows about time travel. So Flitwick saw the date in the book and got something that he bought on that day and that's how he sent it. For the book from '71 is that I put a quill that I bought today and I put it into the book. I wrote the same instructions but I told them to mix it with the quill," said Emmett.

"Your theory is still a little far fetch," said Ron.

"Okay then, do you know when your father bought the time turner?" asked Emmett.

"No . . . no wait a minute," said Ron. "I do. I over heard my dad talking to my mum the day we came he'd just bought a time turner."

"When did you hear that?" asked Harry.

"Remember when Charlie and Bill came to my room and asked for us to tell them a story. Well when I was heading back to my room I over heard my dad telling my mum that he just bought it that . . . day."

There was a huge silence after that.

"Oh my god, Emmett how are we going to go home? We don't have anything that comes close to 1996," said Harry.

"I . . . I don't know," he replied.

"Oh no we're never going home we're stuck here forever," moan Ron.

With nothing else to go on they went to bed.


	14. More Experiments

Disclaimer: all the main characters don't belong to me, I own nothing

A/N: Prego yes if Harry wasn't there to stop Voldemort then there would be no reason for the troll in the bathroom hence Hermione wouldn't be dead. But if you read Ootp then you would remember the prophecy._ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ." _There were two wizard boys that were born in the end of July and both of their parents narrowly escaped Voldemort three times.Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. So if Harry wasn't around then Voldemort would make Neville his equal and then there would a reason for the troll to be set loose at Hogwarts.

Chapter XIV: More Experiments

"Ron, Ron wake up?" whispered Emmett.

"Wha . . . what is it?" asked Ron in a sleepy tone.

"I need your help," said Emmett.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

"It's 7:00, what could you possibly need to do at this time?" asked Ron.

"I need to sneak into Hogsmeade and I want you to help me."

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pulled the covers off and went over to James' trunk. He opened it and pulled out a cloak and a piece of parchment.

"What are these?" asked Emmett.

"This is James' invisibility cloak and the parchment is a map of the school. Look." Ron pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_." The map of the school appeared. "Now I'm going to sleep for 30 more minutes. Goodnight." He then started to crawl back to his bed.

"No wait. Ron, I want you to come with me," said Emmett.

"Why?"

"Someone to talk to, keep me company, I don't know but please," said Emmett

"Fine."

They got dressed and they quietly went down to the Common Room.

"From the map the closes shop is Honey Dukes," said Emmett.

"I know the passageway that leads to that store," said Ron. "Just follow me."

They put on the cloak and they left. When they got to Honey Dukes Ron had a hard time leaving the shop. It was like the candy had him on some kind of a trance. Luckily Emmett pulled him away before he started to drool. They left the candy store and walk down away to a shop that sold what they needed.

"So Emmett, what exactly are we here for?" ask Ron.

"Quills," said Emmett.

"You dragged me out of bed so you could buy some lousy quills?" cried Ron.

"Yeah," said Emmett and they entered the store.

"Why now? Why couldn't you do it later to day?" complained Ron.

"Because I wouldn't have the time," said Emmett.

They went to the back of the store to where the quills were.

"Okay, which one should I get?" he asked Ron.

"I don't care," said Ron. "They're just quills."

So Emmett grabbed 12 of the cheapest ones. After grabbing the quills he started to walk down one of the aisles.

"What are you looking for now?" asked Ron.

"Another time turner and some floo powder," said Emmett. He began to look. "I know that the time turners are down this aisle so where are they?"

"They've been moved, someone broke in last night and now they're at the front desk," said a voice.

They saw who it was and it was middle age woman with a handful of potion ingredients.

"Thank you and do you know where the floo powder is?" asked Emmett

"It's the next aisle over," said the lady.

"Thank you." And they left for the next aisle.

After paying for their stuff they hurried over to Honey Dukes but when they got there they had a little problem.

"Oh great, the door is lock," said Emmett.

"Move over please," said Ron. "_Alohomora."_

But the door was still lock.

"If I knew that the spell would have work I would have tried it myself," said Emmett.

"Well how I'm I suppose to know that it's protected by that spell," said Ron.

"Come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts, it's almost 8:00," said Emmett.

They looked on the map and they found another way back so they headed off.

When they arrived at the school it was 8:15. They quickly went to their Common Room and put the cloak and the map where it belonged and then went to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*

"Harry wait up," said Hermione.

"Oh hi Hermione," said Harry and he stopped for her to catch. When she did they walked together to Herbology.

When they got to class they took their seats.

"Okay everyone, please quite down so I can begin with today's lesson," said Professor Sprout. "Good. Today you will learn about a plant that would help you morph. Does anyone know what that plant is called?"

Hermione's hand went right up but Snape beat her.

"Yes Mr. Snape."

"It is called the Primeous Plant," said Snape.

"Very good. 5 points to Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. "One thing about 

this plant is that you can eat the leaves plane or make it into a potion. When you eat the leaves you can change little things like you eye color, a nasty scar or some freckles. But if you drink the potion then you can change more complex things like your height or if you don't want anyone to recognize you, you can change you face."

"So it's like the Polyjuice Potion," said Lucius.

"In away," said Professor Sprout. "But the potion won't wear off. If you want to look like yourself then you would need to take the counter potion. Another difference from that is that you wouldn't need a bit of someone but like the Polyjuice you can not morph into an animals but you can obtain their traits."

"So Professor, how does this morphing stuff work if you don't need a bit of someone?" asked Harry.

"I'm glad that you asked Mr. Parker. You see unlike the Polyjuice if you want something to change all you would need to do was to think. Use your mind to get rid of that scar, think about being tall, but you can never turn into someone. That is for the Polyjuice," said Professor Sprout.

"So which is better?" asked Snape.

"Well that depends. Do you want to keep ripping hairs out of someone or would you like to change the way you want to?" said Professor Sprout. "Is there any more questions? Yes Miss Graves."

"You said that one can obtain animal traits. Do you get that by thoughts as well?" asked Hermione.

"Yes that is correct. Any more questions?"

Nobody else raised their hands.

"Okay then, I will give you each of you a Primeous Plant and for the next few weeks you will be taking care of it and your grade will be on how healthy it is. And if I see you or suspect you of eating the leaves then I will drop your grade 20%," said Professor Sprout.

She then went to the back of the greenhouse to go get the plants.

"There seemed to be one missing. Would anyone want to share?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Harry and I will," said Hermione.

"Good then," said Sprout.

~* Lunch *~

The Great Hall was full of owls. Practically everyone was getting some mail. Hermione was talking to her Ravenclaw friends when an owl dropped a little piece of paper by her hand. She opened it and it read:

__

Meet me in Professor Flitwick's room at 10:30pm

~E.L.B~

After reading it she stuck it into her book and continued to talk to her friends.

~* Over at the Gryffindor table *~

"Hey another letter from Mum," said James.

"What does she say?" asked Sirius.

"For Christmas this year we're going to France and do a Muggle thing that is called skiing," said James.

Just then an owl dropped a letter into Ron's soup

"Uh, that bloody bird," said Ron.

He picked up the letter and opened it. After he read it he gave a glance towards Emmett.

"Who's it from?" asked Peter.

"Uh, nobody important," said Ron.

Peter looked at Ron and then at Emmett. Emmett saw Peter looking at him and he quickly looked the other way.

~*~*~

"Hey look Harry, you got a letter," said Snape.

"Who would be sending me letters?" asked Harry.

"Maybe that MudBlood Evans sent you a love letter," laughed Lucius. "Come open it and see what it says."

Harry ignored the remark towards his mother and opened the letter.

"So, what does it say?" asked Lucius. "Let me guess. It says something about how much she likes you and wants to go out with you."

"Not even close," said Harry. "It's from Emmett."

"Oh, so what does that geek want?" asked Lucius.

"Oh nothing," said Harry and then he place the letter in his robes.

~* 10:30 *~

Harry opened the door to Flitwick's room. He saw Emmett and Hermione by the fireplace talking.

"Hey you guys. Where's Ron?" he asked.

Emmett and Hermione looked at him.

"Don't know," said Hermione.

"He hasn't shown up," said Emmett.

"Well you don't have to worry any further. I'm here," said Ron when he entered the room. "So Emmett why did you call this meeting?"


	15. TheWitchHunts

Disclaimer: all the main characters don't belong to me, I own nothing

A/N: thank you all who reviewed. Sorry that this was up late. Couldn't get around to it. I've been busy with school and work. So here's my next Chapter, The Witch-Hunts. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*

Chapter XV: The Witch-Hunts 

"So Emmett why did you call this meeting?"

"I wanted to do more testing and I wanted you to be here. After all you're the ones that need to get home," said Emmett.

"We already know that we're not going home," said Harry.

"You don't know that for sure," said Emmett. "All we tested were your wands. Last night I thought that you would need the power of a wand to send things through, but now I'm thinking that you don't so I want to test some of the things that are in this room."

"Emmett we don't have enough of the mixture as it is," said Harry.

"Don't worry, I bought another time turner and some more floo powder," said Emmett. "Oh and some quills."

"Ohhh, so that was why we went to buy the quills," said Ron. Emmett nodded.

"Okay then, what shall we test first?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but there's a lot of stuff on his desk," said Emmett.

They walked over to the desk and gathered around. There were a lot of quills scattered around, a pillow, some stones, and some ambulates.

"Let's bring this to the fireplace," said Emmett.

They grabbed what they could and they sat them in a pile.

"What first?"

"How about this blue stone," said Harry.

He handed the stone to Emmett. Emmett put the stone into the bowl and began to mix it. Then grabbing a book he began writing the instruction. Sticking a quill in he tossed the powder and said Hogwarts, then thrown the book in. They waited and soon a book came back. The year was December 7, 1941. They tossed more books in and the results came back as:

Blue stone . . . . . . . .December 7, 1941

Green stone . . . . . . . .April 9, 1865

Feather one . . . . . . . . November 3, 1976

Feather two . . . . . . . . September 31, 1976

Pillow . . . . . . . . . . . . . September 11, 1901

Red ambulate . . . . . . . . April 14, 1914

Yellow stone . . . . . . . . .January 2, 1886

Purple ambulate . . . . . . October 3,1676

Orange stone . . . . . . . . . June 28 1426

Pink stone . . . . . . . . . . . February 28, 1223 

Feather three . . . . . . . . .November 3, 1976

Feather four . . . . . . . . . . September 31, 1976

Back ambulate . . . . . . . .March 1, 1580

"Wow, just look at those dates," said Emmett. 

"Do they mean anything to you?" asked Ron.

"Some of these dates are important to history, for Muggles and wizards," said Emmett. "December 7, 1941- Pearl Harbor, a Muggle navy base was attack by the Japanese. April 14, 1914 was when the first migration of the Norwegian back spine bear and also World War I, April 9, 1865, the end of the Civil War, this is so cool."

"So what did we learn from all of this other than a nice history lesson," said Ron.

"Ron, haven't you been paying attention?" asked Harry. "Emmett just proved that we don't need the power of a wand to travel."

~*~*~*

A couple of days later, in the library.

"Come on Ron, you need to do your homework," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron. "There is no point for us if we can go home."

"You should still do it and that is a very big if. We still haven't found anything that would send us home," said Hermione.

"Okay I'll do it," said Ron and he pulled out some of his work and began to do it.

When their break was over they got up and started to go to class.

"So what class do you guys have?" asked Harry.

"History of Magic. You?" asked Hermione.

"Charms. Well I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Harry."

"I hope that Binns has a higher spirit here then in our time," said Ron as they went on the next floor.

"Yeah me too and I wonder why we didn't have this class earlier in the term?" asked Hermione.

"He's been very sick for the past 2 months and they couldn't get him a replacement," said Emmett.

"Binns is alive?!" said Ron. "Man I thought he kicked the bucket much later, like in the 1940's."

"Nope. He's only 99," said Emmett.

"No way. He looks at least 140 in our time," said Hermione. And then they entered his noisy classroom.

"Okay class settle down I need to begin today's lesson," said Professor Binns "Today we will be learning on the witch-hunts. The witch-hunts began in 1450-1700. The most famous place is Salem Massachusetts in 1692. For all who don't know where Massachusetts is it's in America."

"Wow Professor Binns actually seems like a great teacher," whispered Hermione to Emmett.

"Of course he is. He's one of the best," said Emmett.

"Too bad he's not like this when he's a ghost," said Hermione.

"It was hard times back then. The witches and wizards in Salem had to live in fear all of the time because the Muggles thought that magic was the works of the Devil and anyone that could do magic was hanged or burned. They had ways in testing to see if you were a witch or not but their ways were inaccurate. Many Muggles had died but none of the wizards. Here were some of their ways to see if you were a witch or not.

He waved his wand over the chalkboard and a list appeared and it read: 

If a mark was found on your body they believed that the Devil put it there. Then they would put a hot iron on it for it was sensible to pain. If they see that you do not weep then you must have no soul The water test 

"Professor what exactly is the water test?" asked Mary Zong from Gryffindor.

"The Muggles believed that one who can swim must be a witch. So if they tossed you into the river and you began to swim then you would be killed and if you sink to the bottom then you were innocent."

"So pretty much either way you're dead," Remus.

"That's right."

"That's so unfair," said Sirius. "People in the US are screwy to think that."

"That happened so long ago Mr. Black, they don't think like that any more," said Professor Binns. "There's this one famous witch called Clayton drowned herself in a river because she couldn't take the pressure and she was to appear in court that day. They never prove that she was a witch or not but out of respect they named the river after her."

"So why did the wizards stay in America?" asked a Ravenclaw girl.

"They didn't like the ways here in England and they thought that it would be better in America," answered Professor Binns.

"Apparently it wasn't," said James.

"So did any of that happened here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes but not as bad. The wizards had the school and the ministry to protect them," said Professor Binns.

"So Professor how did the young wizards learn to do magic if the Muggles scared them so much?" asked Ron.

"Well since there were yet no schools their parents would teach them or if they were a Muggle born then they would practice at night with a group," said Professor Binns.

"What about their wands, did they used them?" asked Ron.

"The wizards in Salem had to hide their wands from the preying eyes of the Muggles and learned to do wand-less magic," said Professor Binns.

"How?" ask Hermione.

"No one knows for sure. All that we know is that wand-less magic is very hard to teach and to control. And the wizards in Salem still do wand-less magic."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"So they can go into the Muggle world and do magic without the exposure that they are wizards," said Professor Binns. "And if there are no more questions I would like to announce that I'm going to take all of the 6th years to Salem 4 days before the ball.

"Oh yeah a field trip," said Sirius.

"But as for now I want you to open your books to 304 and I want you to begin your essay about the many places that was involved in witch hunts," said Binns.


	16. Found the way

Chapter XVI: Found the way

In the library Emmett was hurrying to finish his potions homework.

"By adding the moist moss with liquid silver, the potion would be called . . . oh shoot, why can't I remember," said Emmett. "I know I should have done this essay two days ago." He began to look at his notes.

When he was done with the essay, he grabbed his belongings and left the library.

_" I have just an hour to rest before going to class,"_ said Emmett to himself looking at his watch.

He went to the entrance doors and opened them. He went out on the grounds and smiled.

_" Ah, this is nice," _he said to himself.

He started to walk some more but stop when he saw Harry walking out of Hagrid's hut.

"Harry," said Emmett. "_What_** _were_ **you doing in the Game Keeper's hut?"

"I was talking to him," said Harry. "Hagrid is my friend and I haven't see him in months."

"You shouldn't have done that. He might recognizes you in the future," said Emmett. He paused, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing about me or the future," said Harry. "You can relax."

"R-relax, Harry you don't get it. You-Know-Who has many spies and if you start talking to someone you are risking not just your life but the lives of your friends," yelled Emmett.

"What are you all yelling about. Beside we went to you, are you saying that you're a Death Eater and are going to kill us," cried Harry.

"Of course not, but you must have less contact to your future friends. They must live the course that they need to live by," said Emmett. "You already interfered with James and Lily's life and not to mention mine."

"Well I'm sorry that you get to miss out on a boring life," cried Harry.

Emmett quickly covered his ears so he wouldn't find out his future life.

"Oh not to mention your boring wife and your stupid airhead daughter," he cried some more.

He looked at Emmett. 

"Are you listening to me?"

"La, la, la, I can't hear you," said Emmett.

"Oh just forgets about it," said Harry and he stormed off. 

~*~*~*

_"Okay, I'm going to do this,"_ said Ron to himself. _"I'm going to go right up to her and ask her to the ball."_

He saw Hermione sitting by the lake doing her homework.

"_"Stay calm Ron. There's nothing to worry about."_

"Hi Herms," said Ron.

Hermione looked up from her studies.

"Hi Ron. How's it going?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing much, just finishing my extra credit." She gathered her parchments and placed them in her book, but before the book was closed Ron saw Emmett's name on the piece of parchment.

_"Emmett must have wrote Hermione a letter about the ball. I must ask her before she gives him an answer," _said Ron to himself.

"Hermione would you like to . . ."

"Oh look there's Harry," she interrupted.

"Hey," said Harry in a gloomy tone.

"What the matter?" asked Hermione.

"It's Emmett. He freaked out when he saw me going out of Hagrid's hut,"  
said Harry.

"What were you doing at Hagrid's hut anyway?" asked Hermione.

"I was just talking to him jeez. What are you going to yell at me too?

"Harry I would advise you not to do it again," said Hermione. "It can be very dangerous. What happened if that talk you had with Hagrid changed his life and made him die in years to come."

"I just talked about school and how James and his friends give me a hard time," said Harry. "I doubt that would cause any harm. And what about you and Ron, I see you talking to your Ravenclaw friends in the Great Hall and Ron is always with my father."

"I only talk to them in class and in the Great Hall, but after that I don't make any contact to them. I put myself in a corner in my common room doing homework. A lot of them think that I'm a loner and a freak because I do that," said Hermione.

"And as for I, I don't hang out with your father that much. Sure you see me with them but when they don't notice I leave to be with y'all," said Ron. "Even I know that I shouldn't be with them, 'cause looks what happening to you and Hermione."  
"You're right. I need to find Emmett and apologize to him. I'll see you in Potion Ron, bye Hermione," and Harry left.

"Now Hermione I was wondering-"

"Oh no, I have to get to Arithmancy," said Hermione.

Ron hated that he was denied again to finish his question.

"I'll walk with you," said Ron.

She smiled and gathered her books. They walked by a tree but a branch got stuck in Hermione's hair.

"Ouch, you dumb tree get off of me," said Hermione.

Ron did a spell and the branches went off.

"Thanks."

They started to walk but when they got to the school Hermione stopped when she saw her reflection in a window.

"Oh no my hair is a mess," she cried. She started to take out her bobby pins and began to fix her hair.

"I didn't know that you started to care about your hair," said Ron.

"Well if your hair had bits of leaves and twigs sticking out, you would care too," she said. She handed all of her bobby pins to him and started to remove the clutter from her hair.

"You know it's strange that Muggles wear these things in their hair," he said. "What is there purpose again?"

"Its to hold back some of your hair," said Hermione. "I bought them because I got tired of having my hair in my face."

"How long have you had these?" asked Ron.

"Not long." She grabbed the pins back and start placing them back in her hair. "Remember when your mum and I went to London?"

"No."

"You were asleep like everyone else."

"Oh I do remember, you and mum had to make a trip to London, because Fred and George destroyed your old ones," said Ron. "Didn't you go on the day that we . . .oh my God it was. I can't believe, it was right in front of us the whole time." He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He went over to her and gave her a kiss. "You had it. You had it all along."

"I had what?"

"A way home."

~*~*~*

"Okay class, could you pass your essays forward," said Professor Matson.

Ron entered the room. Trying not to let Professor Matson to see him, he slowly took a seat next to Harry.

"Mr. Wesley, you're late. 5 points from Gryffindor," said Professor Matson.

"Sorry," said Ron getting his essay out and passing it forward "It won't happen again."

"Let's hope so," said Professor Matson. "Okay, lets begin today lesson with some notes."

"What took you so long?" asked Harry.

"I was with Hermione and you wouldn't believe it," said Ron. "We're going home."

"YES!"

"Mr. Potter is there a problem?" asked Professor Matson to Harry.

Harry didn't hear him and continued to talk to Ron.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir," said James.

Professor Matson ignored James and went over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, could you and Mr. Wesley quit jabbering and start taking notes."

Harry looked up. "Sorry professor I didn't know that you were talking to me. I thought you were talking to James."

Matson looked at Harry and then at James. "You two look so much alike that it's hard for me to tell you two apart. I'm sorry Mr. Parker."

Professor Matson then returned to his desk.

Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Tonight we are making sure. After class I'm going to Hogsmeade and buy a quill."

"Okay and I'll tell Emmett," said Harry.

~*10:30~*

"Okay Ron, how did you find it?" asked Emmett. "How did you find your way home?"

"Well I was talking to Hermione about her bobby pins and I remembered when she went got them," said Ron.

"Hermione, I didn't know that you wear bobby pins," said Harry.

"Don't you remember when I used one to pick the lock to my room," said Ron.

"Oh yeah."

"So if you already know when you got them then why did you want to test it?" asked Emmett.

"Just to make sure," said Hermione.

She gave Emmett a bobby pin and he stuck it into the mixture. After writing down the mixture and placing the quill in a book he went over to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts," he said as he tossed the book in. A few minutes went by and a book came back. Emmett picked the book up and opened it.

"You'll be going home on August 31, 1996."

"I can't wait to go home," said Harry.

"What are we waiting for, let's go home now," said Ron.

"You can't, not until the ball after," said Emmett.

"What?"

"Harry, you and Hermione would still disappear even if you go back to the future. You need to have James and Lily together and plus you told her that you would go to the ball with her," said Emmett.

"Okay, three more weeks here, won't be that bad," said Harry. "Well I'm hungry, anyone wants to join me?"

"I'm up for that," said Ron and they started to leave.

"Hey wait up, I'm coming," said Hermione.

Before she left she look at Emmett, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Okay then."

And she left.


	17. Salem Massachusetts

Disclaimer: the main characters do not belong to me. nothing does

A/N: Please forgive my for not updating. I know that I haven't update since April 28 but I was really busy with homework and sports. I play tennis and I need to get ready for district which is next week. Just had a match today and my partner and I won. Yay. Well anyway I'm sorry again and thank you for reading this, I'm glad that you like it. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter XVII: Salem Massachusetts

"Oh boy, this is going to be a great day," said Lucius when he mounted his broom. He took off in the air and joined the rest of his team.

"So what have you planed for us to work on Luc," said Chaser Jason Lewis.

"Well I want Fife to work on blocking hard shots so I want you, Mallard and I to give it to him. So Snape you and Kerry get some moving targets, maybe some first years and aim your Blugders at them and Harry work on your time. When we play Hufflepuff I want to win quick," said Lucius. "Hufflepuff is the only team that is standing in our way in winning. We need to beat them by 260 or it will be them that will have their names on the cup so lets work hard."

They practice for hours then headed back in for dinner.

"So Harry, how did you do?" asked Lucius.

""Not too bad," said Harry. "When we play them I'll be ready."

"Good. But remember when we have 110 or higher you have to act quick."

They finished with their meals and headed off to their common room.

"Better get some shut eye. We'll need it for the boring trip to America," said Snape.

"Oh I completely forgot about that," said Lucius. "I wonder if I can talk my way out of going."

"Why?"

"The people there are dirty and I might catch some kind of a disease."

"How would you know that?"

"I have relatives that live over there and all they complain about are the damn hippies."

"Hippies?" asked Snape

"A muggle term that is used on other muggles that are against the war and taking showers but are into drugs, sex, and peace."

"Sounds like some of the weirdos here," said Snape. He climbed into bed. "Good night."

"Good night."

~*~*~*

The next morning Harry awoke a little before the alarm went off. He took a shower and went down to the common room. He grabbed his books and began to study for his Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was in the middle of his readings when he heard voices. It was Lucius and Snape.

"Good morning Parker," said Lucius.

"Morning Luc."

"Studying for that test in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Snape.

"Yeah just reading about how to ward off demons," said Harry. "I can't seem to remember how."

"Demons are easy to remember. They're almost like vampires they can't stand the smell of garlic and they can only be in dark places. Even the flame of a candle can spook them," said Snape.

"Thanks."

~*~*

"Clear your desk just have your quill and ink," said the DADA teacher. And he started to hand out the test.

"Oh god I'm going to fail," said Harry when he looked at the questions.

"Don't worry," said Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy do you want to have an F on this test?" asked the Professor.

Lucius shook his head.

"Then stop talking to Mr. Parker."

Once all of the tests were hand in the Professor began to quickly grade them.

"Looks like some didn't bother to study. Their grade will drop a whole letter."

He glared at those he was referring to. He stood up and began to hand back the test.

"Good work Mr. Snape. You got the highest score in the class."

When he got to Harry's test Harry was shaking.

"What are you worrying about Mr. Parker you got a B+."

Harry looked at his test and he was so happy.

"Good job Harry I told you not to worry," said Lucius.

The class was over and lunch began. When Harry, Lucius and Snape finished they headed back to their common room to get ready to go to Salem.

"Are we forgetting anything?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so," said Lucius. They started heading for the door when Snape stopped.

"We almost forgot. Binns wanted us to leave our wands behind.

He took his wand out and placed it in his trunk, Harry did the same.

"Lucius we need to leave our wands behind."

"I don't want to. I'm keeping mine in case Potter and his friends try to do something."

"Fine."

And they left.

~*~*~*

It was now noon all of the 6th years where heading off to the quidditch pitch.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said when she spotted him next to Snape.

"Hi. Do you know why Binns told us to meet him at the pitch."

"Well we can't all fit in his small classroom silly." She started to look around. "Look there's Ron and Emmett, come on." He left Lucius and Snape and they went over to them.

Once everyone was there Professor Binns came.

"Okay class quite down," said Professor Binns. "QUITE DOWN! As you all know this is the day that we go to Salem, Massachusetts, and because of the time difference we'll arriving there around 9:00. We are all going to Port key there so get into groups of four."

"What?"

"Well we cannot fly there it would take too long and if we would to floo the time difference would make us so sick we would be in the infirmary all day," said Professor Binns. "Oh I do hope that you remember to leave your wands behind. I don't want to bail you out if you break one of their laws."

James looked at his friends and they were all smiling.

"Getting into trouble is what we do best," he whispers and he made sure that his wand and his friends' wands were hidden behind their robes.

"So where in Salem are we going to?" asked Hermione. 

"Salem Academy. When you get to the other side you will be greeted by one of their professors." Professor Binns then reached inside his robes and pulled out some old pocket watches. "Each group please gather around a watch and place a finger on it."

~*~*~*

"Welcome students, welcome to Salem Academy. My name is Professor O'Connell and I will be showing you around. This way please."

She led them to a room full of paintings.

"Now from what Professor Binns had told me you've been studying the Salem witch hunts," said Professor O'Connell. "It was hard times back then especially for magic folks. When the news got lose that witches were about people got scared."

"It all began when young Muggle girls went around accusing older women that they were witches. It went from June through September of 1692. 300 men and women were accused but only 20 were killed and 19 were hanged at Gallows Hill and one was pressed. When the witch hunts ended the remaining wizards/witches packed their belonging and left their homes. They were determined to leave Salem forever. But they thought that if this were to happen in Salem then it would happen anywhere. So they walked miles away from Salem Village, that was where they were from, until they settled here. They built this school so that any wizard/witch in America could come and do magic and have a place to feel welcome and safe."

"So who were all of the founders?" asked Emmett.

"If you come with me I will show you."

They followed her to a hallway and they saw a plaque with the names carved in it.

"All the names that you see here had a part of making this school," said Professor O'Connell. "But the ones that made it all possible are the first seven on the top."

"How many names are there?"

"About 30," said the professor. "Now if you follow me." They started to leave.

"Emmett, are you coming?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'm coming." He started to walk but he kept staring at the plaque.

She led them outside where they went into a building that was not part of the school.

"Now this is an exact replica of the court house that they held the trials in," said Professor O'Connell. "Also, as you can see we have some replicas of their torture devices. 

"Uh . . . Professor thank you for showing us around," said Professor Binns, he looked over at a clock and saw the time. "Students we have just a few minutes before we go. Look around and then meet me outside of the school."

"Where are we going?" ask Harry.

"To Salem Village, to get a closer look on what really went on during the witch hunts." And then he left with Professor O'Connell.

"Wow, this is cool," said Sirius. He looked around and saw the chair that the judge would normally sit in. An idea came to him and he gave an evil smile.

"Witches and Wizards, please rise for Judge Sirius Black." Came a loud voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Sirius siting down and wearing a white wig.

"Order, order in the court," he bellowed. "You may be seated."

"Sirius, what do you think you're doing?" asked Remus.

"What does it look like. I'm the judge and you're on trial," said Sirius.

"Uh?"

"Enough, off to the stocks," yelled Sirius.

Remus raised an eye brow, "What?"

"You heard me." And he got his wand out and said a spell to opened the stocks and then put one on Remus to drag him over to them.

"Oh Sirius if you do this I'll do something to you way worse," cried Remus.

"Who's going to stop me?" said Sirius.

"Ahem."

Sirius turned around and saw a giant of a man looking down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the man.

"Oh nothing," said Sirius then he gave an angelic smile.

"Professor Binns is waiting for you all outside by the bus," said the man.

The students all started to leave.

"You know that I wouldn't really put you in those stocks," said Sirius.

"Yeah I know," said Remus smiling at him.

~*~*~*

"Okay students I want the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins on that side of the bus and the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors all on this side," said Professor Binns.

The bus was soon filled and all that was left to do was to do attendance.

"Alright, Mr. Adams?"

"Here."

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Present."

"Miss. Beck?"

"Here."

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black?" 

Professor Binns looked up from the scroll of names.

"Where's Mr. Black?"

"Last time I last saw him he was by the stocks," said Remus he then turned to James and Peter and whispered, "Well more like in them."

~*~*~*

"Help, help me," said Sirius. "Come on Remus I told you that I was sorry. Please get me out of here."

~*~*~*

"He better get here. We can't leave with out him," Professor Binns.

"Oh look, here he comes," said James.

Sirius didn't stopped running until he collapsed on the stairs of the bus.

"Glad that you could join us Mr. Black," said Professor Binns. "Go on and take a seat."

Sirius got up and walked down the rows of seats.

"Oh Sirius, you made it," said Remus. "And I thought you wouldn't."

"Yeah . . . right," said Sirius siting next to James.

Professor Binns was soon through with the attendance and the trip was about to take forth.

"Professor, I'm just wondering why are we taking a Muggle vehicle?" asked Remus.

"We cannot risk a portkey and there are no vacant fireplaces to floo," said Professor Binns. "Don't worry, we'll be there within an hour and thirty minutes."

He sat down and the driver started the engine and then went onto the road.

~*~*~*

The buses soon stopped at an old town. When everyone got out of their bus they thought that they went back into time. All the ladies were in old fashion dresses and bonnets and the men were dressed in dark clothes.

"Where are we?" asked Peter.

"Are we still in the same country?" asked Sirius.

"Oh yes we are. This is Salem Village," said Professor Binns. 

"Why does it look like we went back in time. This doesn't look like anything like the other places that we drove by," said Snape.

"Well that's because this town kept all of its original structures. All of the builds are the same. I want you all to learn something while you are here so go and take a look around but I must warn you that the people here still have the same beliefs as they did in 1692.," said Professor Binns.

The students went on their separate ways.

"Come on you guys, let's see how the girls are in this country," said Sirius.

"Ooh, damn they look fine," said Remus as one passed them.

So James, Remus, Peter and Sirius went out to look for some girls.

"So where do you guys want to go?" asked Hermione, talking to Lily, Ron and Emmett.

"Let's just walk around," said Lily. "Hey wait, where's Harry?"

"He went with his group of Slytherins," said Emmett.

"Oh."

"Well we might see him while we walk," said Hermione.

They stopped one time to see an old woman turning her butter and then they went into a shop to buy some food and candy. But one place really caught someone's attention it was the stables.

"Oh my god horses," said Lily.

"I've never seen a horse before," said Ron.

"What!? You've never seen one?"

He shook his head. So she grabbed his hand and they speed walked over to the stables. When Ron got there he took one sniff of it and backed off.

"Man does it always smell like that?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Like crap."

"You'll get use to the smell."

"Oh wow," said Lily. She went up to one and started to pet it.

"They are wonderful creatures," said a voice.

They turned their heads and saw a young man brushing a horse.

"Didn't mean to scare you. My name is Edmund."

"I'm Lily and this is Hermione, Ron and Emmett."

"How long have you been working here?" asked Emmett.

"Ever since I was nine," said Edmund.

"What do you do?"

"I feed the horses, groom them and change their shoes when they need to be," answered Edmund.

They then heard some church bells.

"Ah, it's about to start," said Edmund.

"What is?" asked Hermione.

"Come with me and I will show you." he said. 

They followed Edmund to an old white church. Everyone in town were going in even some Hogwarts students.

"James what are you guys doing here?" asked Lily.

"We followed some cute girls. They are the reason why we are here," he answered. "So what have you been doing?"

"Oh we were just looking around. You?"

"Oh look there they are," said Sirius ignoring Lily's question. "Let's go and sit by them."

Lily, Hermione, Ron, and Emmett followed closely behind. They sat in the second to the last row while James and his friends sat in the third row.

"So what is this all about?" asked Emmett.

"A trial."

"A trial about what?"

"Witches."

They all looked at each other in fear and the trial began.

A/N: sorry again for not updating sooner but I promise that the next chapter will be out soon, like maybe over the weekend or before I go to distticts.


	18. The Trial

Disclaimer: the main characters do not belong to me. nothing does  
  
A/N: again I'm sorry that i having been updating but my computer wasn't working for some times and i just recently got back on. just pray that it won't happen again. Well another chapter. this one's my favorite out of all my chapters and i hope that you enjoy it to.  
  
ChapterXVII: The Trial.   
  
"All rise for Magistrate Sewall."  
  
Everyone stood up and a man walked into the room.  
  
"You may be seated," said Sewall when he took his seat. "Reverend Hale you may begin."  
  
"Thank you sir," said a young man. "As you may all know that this town is being bewitch by an evil spell. As being the reverned of this town it is my duty to rid the evil souls and to clean all the good ones. My firstwitness sir is Marry."  
  
A young girl walked up and went to the reverend. She placed her right hand on the bible and raised the other.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"  
  
" I do."  
  
she then took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Marry, tell me why you are here?" asked Hale  
  
"To tell you all that Katrina Dollamon is innocent. That she didn't make that doll that I did," said Marry.  
  
"Then what about the needle?" asked Hale.  
  
"I put it in the belly of the doll so I wouldn't lose it," answered Marry.  
  
"Explain to me why was a needle stabbed into Demona's stomach," said Hale.  
  
"She put it there herself," said a man. He stood up. "She put it there because she saw Marry stuck it in the doll."  
  
"But why would she do that Dorian?" asked Hale.  
  
"Because I had an affair with her and she still loves me," answered Dorian.  
  
"You commented adultery?" asked Sewall.   
  
"That's not true," said a young woman.  
  
"Demona, quiet down please," said Hale. "Do you have any proof?"  
  
"My wife was the only one that knows. Bring her in, she speaks nothing but the truth."  
  
"Okay then, bring her in at once," said Hale.  
  
Two guys ran out and with in 5 minutes they came back with a woman all filthy.  
  
"Mrs. Dollamon please come forward. Don't look at your husband just look forward. Now would you please answer our question? Did your husband, Dorian Dollamon commit adultery with Demona Williams?" asked Sewall.   
  
Katrina look at him and then at Hale. Her eyes wanted to gaze to Dorian but she couldn't without moving her head.  
  
"Mrs. Dollamon , would you please answer the question," said Sewall.  
  
She took a deep breath and believing that she would save her husband she answered," No he did not."  
  
"Oh Katrina I already confess," said Dorian.  
  
"Oh dear God, oh no," said Katrina. She turned and faced her husband. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
The two guys grabbed Katrina and took her away.   
  
"Dorian Dollamon your wife said no," said Sewall.  
  
Dorian put his head down and sat down, "I know."  
  
"AHHHGHHH," screamed Demona.  
  
"Demona dear what's wrong?" asked Hale.  
  
"I'm cold, freezing cold," said Demona.  
  
"She is like ice," said a woman.  
  
"BRRR. Oh no AAAAHHHH," screamed Demona and she ducked down. "Get, get away. Leave me alone you foul creatures. AAAHHGHH."  
  
"What do you see Demona?" asked Sewall.  
  
"Birds, black birds from hell," cried Demona. "They've come to peck my eyes out. AAAHHGGHHHH."  
  
Demona then fell to the ground.  
  
"Can't you all see that she is faking this. All of this is false," said Dorian. He walks over to her and picked her up. "Tell them the truth."  
  
"I'm sorry my love but I have to do this," she whispered. "AAHHHH, I see, I see you have the devil's eyes. Get away from me."  
  
"Take this man away," said Sewall and the two guys grabbed Dorian and took him away. "Reverend Hale please continue."  
  
"I would like Sarah Sandersen to approach the stands."  
  
The girl next to Sirius got up and walked forward.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"Sarah I have here in my hand a conviction that you're a witch. Is that true?" asked Hale.   
  
"No," said Sarah.  
  
"Then can you explain to me why Betty filed the report?" asked Hale.  
  
"I-I do not."  
  
"She said that she saw your soul came out and tried to attack her at night. Now is that true?"   
  
"No," said Sarah. "I would never harm her."  
  
"Three other girls said that you've talked to a man in black every night. And that you received a spell book from him," said Hale.  
  
"The only book that I have is the Bible."   
  
"Who have you been seeing at night," said Hale.  
  
"No one."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
Sarah looked at Sirius and then she wiped her tears away.  
  
"You will no longer control me," she said. "It's him. I go to him every night and he puts some spell on me" She points to Sirius.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius  
  
"I've seen him too, outside my house along with his friends," said a woman.  
  
"That's impossible, we just got here today," said James.  
  
"Sarah, thank you," said Hale. "You boys come."  
  
James and his friends got up and walked over to Hale.  
  
"Are you four witches?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir," said Sirius. "We're wizards."  
  
Everyone began to whisper.  
  
"Sirius!" screamed Remus.  
  
"What? We're not girls," said Sirius.  
  
"So you admit that you're with the Devil and you bring darkness here to Salem," said Hale.  
  
"No," said Remus. "We're here for a school trip."  
  
"So you've received a spell book. You know how to do magic?" asked Hale.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"You hear this," said Hale, "they know how to do magic. They can put a spell on us right now if we don't put a stop to this."  
  
"How do we know for sure. They're only kids," said a man.  
  
"Yeah, just stupid kids that know nothing," said Peter. "Please, let us go we didn't do anything."  
  
Just then the candle's flame became brighter and bigger. A gust of wind blew opened the doors.  
  
"You see, the Devil himself is calling for them," said Hale.  
  
"We're telling you the truth, we're not evil and we do not work for the Devil," said James.  
  
A gust of wind blew by them and their cloaks began to move wildly around and without notice their wands fell out.  
  
"What are these?" asked Hale.  
  
James looked to the ground. He bent down in attempted to pick them up but Hale grabbed them.  
  
"I'll ask again, what are these?"  
  
"They're nothing. Just some sticks," answered James.  
  
Hale smiled at them.  
  
"Liar. These are your wands to do magic." He then snapped them in two and tossed them to the ground. "Looks like you won't be needing them."  
  
The boys just look at their wands.  
  
"My wand," cried Sirius. "Look at my wand.  
  
"Your wand, all of our wands are snapped no thanks to you," said Remus. "All you had to do was to keep your mouth shut but no you had to say, "No, sir we're wizards." Stupid."  
  
"Just because you're smarter than me doesn't make me dumb," said Sirius.  
  
"Enough," said Hale. "Guards take them away to the holding cell and tomorrow we'll take them to Gallows Hill," said Hale.  
  
"Now why does that hill sound so familiar?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That's the hill where they hanged the witches," answered Remus.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
He then looked down but then he just realized something and he look at Hale.  
  
"Hang?"  
  
Hale smiles at him and the guards took them away. When they were escorted out, the church slowly got emptied. Soon only Lily, Hermione, Ron and Emmett were the only ones there.  
  
"Okay what just happened here?" asked Ron.   
  
"I don't know," said Emmett.  
  
Lily just sat there not saying a word.  
  
"Lily are you alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
Lily turned to look at her and she was ghost white and was shaking.   
  
"This can't be happening," cried Lily. "They didn't do anything."  
  
"I know, we all know," said Hermione.  
  
Lily turned her head and looked outside.  
  
"Well we got to save them," said Lily.  
  
"You guys follow them to the holding cell and I'll bring Binns," said Hermione.  
  
They were tossed in a small stone room with hay all over the floor.  
  
"You better get yourself conformable boys," said one of the guards. "This will be your last night alive." And they left.   
  
"Damn it," said James. He kicked some hay and then he sat down. "What kind of mess did we get ourselves into?"  
  
"James."  
  
He looked around.  
  
"Lily? Where are you?"  
  
"By the window."  
  
James got up and went to the small window that was located in the back. He pushed back the cloth curtain and saw Lily's sweet face.  
  
"Oh it's good to see you. Get us out of here."  
  
"Hermione went to get Professor Binns it won't be long."  
  
"Hey Lily are you going to break us out?" Came Sirius' voice.  
  
"No, I'm not. As I said to James Professor Binns will be doing that."  
  
"Well what is taking him so long. He should be here by now," said Peter.  
  
Ten minutes went by and Hermione finally came.  
  
"There you are," said Lily. She saw that she came alone. "Where's Professor Binns?"  
  
"I couldn't find him, he's gone," she answered. " The bus is also gone."  
  
"Why would he leave us?" asked Emmett.  
  
"I'm guessing something important came up and he needed to leave," said Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
They turned to face James and the others.  
  
"We can't get you out," said Hermione. "Binns is gone.  
  
"What? What do you mean he's gone?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I mean that he's gone, vanished," said Hermione. "He took the bus and left.  
  
Sirius covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Wait a minute. We can climb out this window," he said. He tried to stick his head through but the window was too small. "Hey why don't one of you use your wand to get us out."   
  
"We can't," said Hermione. "Binns told us to leave them behind, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Too bad we didn't listen to him," said Remus.  
  
"We need to get out of here," said Sirius. "I'm too young to die."  
  
"Don't worry, Professor Binns will be back soon and when he does you'll be out," said Lily.  
  
"So what do you expect us to do by the mean time?" asked James.   
  
"Stay here."  
  
Hours went by and Professor Binns had yet returned.  
  
"What is taking him so long?" asked Peter.  
  
A guard came and opened the door.  
  
"Are we free to go?" asked James.  
  
"Dinner," said the guard and someone came in and passed them a bowl of soup and they left.   
  
"Hmm, this ain't bad," said Peter as he ate his soup.   
  
The rest began to eat.  
  
"Blah, this is awful," said Remus. "I want to go home.  
  
"It's getting dark, Professor Binns haven't returned and I'm getting tired," said Lily.  
  
"Binns probably can't get here. So I'm guessing we better find a place to stay for the night," said Hermione.   
  
They went around to see if they could stay the night but they would be turned down, they either already have some students or they just don't have the space. They were giving up hope. If they were turned down one last time they would just sleep outside. They went to the last house and knock on the door. When the door opened they saw Edmund, the guy they saw at the stables.  
  
"Hi you guys."  
  
"Hi Edmund," said Ron. "Our teacher that brought us here left and we are stuck here and we were wondering if we could stay here for the night?"  
  
"Sure, but you would have to stay in the barn. You might find it comfortable."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Edmund took them to the barn. Inside were some pigs, horses, and some hens.  
  
"You can make some beds out of the hay and here are some blankets. You might not need them, the past couple of nights were warm."  
  
He left and they began to settle in.  
  
Ron began to smell the air. He didn't like what he was smelling. He looked at the horses and plugged his nose.  
  
"God I hate horses," he said. He looked at the others and they were all fast asleep. He shut his eyes and he too was asleep.  
  
A rooster crowed and Emmett opened his eyes.  
  
"It's morning," he said. "Hey everyone get up, it's morning."  
  
They slowly got up.  
  
" Oh crap James," said Lily. She got up and hurried off to the holding cell, the others followed her.  
  
When they got to the holding cell there was a big crowd outside yelling.  
  
"Kill them. Kill them."  
  
Then James and his friends were brought out and the guards took them to a carriage. They were tied down and the carriage began to move away.  
  
"Oh no, we're too late," cried Lily. "They're going to be hanged."  
  
"Lily, I want you guys to follow them to the hill and I'll go see if Binns is here," said Hermione.  
  
At the hill they had four nooses ready for their victims. They pushed them onto the platform then wrapped their hands. After that they placed the noose on.  
  
"Any last words?" asked a man to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, how about loosing the knot and letting us go?" he answered.  
  
The man laughed and tightens the noose even more. Lily pushed her way around the crowed until she saw James."  
  
"Lily."  
  
"James, Hermione went to find Binns. Stay calm."  
  
"Stay calm! I have a noose around my neck, how can I possibly stay calm?" said James.  
  
"Ron."  
  
Ron turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"Ron what are they doing?"   
  
"Yesterday they were convicted of witchcraft and now they are to be hanged," said Ron. "But don't worry, Binns will be here. I hope."   
  
"People of Salem Village take a good look at these boys. They may look innocent but they have the heart of evil. With their deaths there would be less evil in this town," said Hale.   
  
"Wait, wait a moment," came a voice.It was Professor Binns, "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Hanging these boys for witchcraft," said Hale.   
  
"You can not do this," said Professor Binns. "I'm responsible for them."   
  
"So you're their teacher?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then after they are dead we will kill you for teaching magic," said Hale. "Pull the lever."   
  
James looked at Lily in tears.  
  
"Oh Lily I-"   
  
The executioner pulls the lever, the trap doors opens and . . .

A/N: I forgot to add the end to the chapter oops. sorry to anyone who didn't read the end


	19. Huh?

Disclaimer: the main characters do not belong to me. nothing does  
  
**A/N: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I know I was mean to put everyone on a cliffhanger but here's the next chapter so take a deep breath and enjoy it. Oh Here's a little recap on what went on in the last chapter, just in case you forgot what went on.  
  
-Recap-**  
  
_At the hill they had four nooses ready for their victims. They pushed them onto the platform then wrapped their hands. After that they placed the noose on.  
  
"Any last words?" asked a man to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, how about loosing the knot and letting us go?" he answered.  
  
The man laughed and tightens the noose even more. Lily pushed her way around the crowed until she saw James."  
  
"Lily."  
  
"James, Hermione went to find Binns. Stay calm."  
  
"Stay calm! I have a noose around my neck, how can I possibly stay calm?" said James.  
  
"Ron."  
  
Ron turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"Ron what are they doing?"   
  
"Yesterday they were convicted of witchcraft and now they are to be hanged," said Ron. "But don't worry, Binns will be here. I hope."   
  
"People of Salem Village take a good look at these boys. They may look innocent but they have the heart of evil. With their deaths there would be less evil in this town," said Hale.   
  
"Wait, wait a moment," came a voice.It was Professor Binns, "What do you think you're doing?"   
"Hanging these boys for witchcraft," said Hale.   
  
"You can not do this," said Professor Binns. "I'm responsible for them."   
  
"So you're their teacher?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then after they are dead we will kill you for teaching magic," said Hale. "Pull the lever."   
  
James looked at Lily in tears.  
  
"Oh Lily I-"   
  
The executioner pulls the lever, the trap doors opens and . . .  
_  
**-Now On To The New**** Chapter-**  
  
Chapter XIX: Huh???

The executioner pulled the lever, the trap doors opened.

"No, cried Lily.

But she was shocked to see the trap doors opened but they were still standing on the platform. Remus slowly opened his eyes.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE STILL ALIVE!" he yelled.

"What?" James then looked down. "What's going on?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Hale, "the trials and the hanging that you just witness was a reenactment from an actual trial in 1692. Well I hope that you enjoyed it."

The guards released James and his friends.

"James are you alright?" asked Lily.

"I . . . I think so," he said. "What just happened?"

"You were in a play Mr. Potter," said Professor Binns. "And you guys did it perfect. So how did you feel when they accused you of doing works with the Devil?"

"Scared," said Remus.

"Frustrated that no one believed us," said Sirius.

"That is really good, 'cause now you know how they felt," said Professor Binns. "I expect you to write a paper about the trial and if you turn it in the next time we have class I will award you 15 house points."

"William," said Hale to Professor Binns. "Its really good to see you again. What its been a year since you last came?"

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" asked James.

"Yes. I've known Hale or shall a I say Jason for about ten years," said Professor Binns.

"So you knew what was going on all along?" asked Peter.

"Yes."

"And that is why you left us. You didn't want us to know that this was just a hoax," said Lily

"Correct Miss Evens. I've been taking this trip with all of my sixth years for the pass eight years and every year I fail to mention that this its a tour attraction," said Professor Binns.

"A what?"

"It's a place that attracts people, wizards and Muggles. But since they knew that we were coming I asked them if they could close the place down so it would give the illusion to you that we were in a town that still believed in witches. Well I'll go and leave you," said Professor.

"I guess I'll be seeing you again next year?" asked Jason.

"Yep," laughed Professor Binns and he left.

"This . . . was just a play,' said Sirius still looking confused.

"Yes," said Jason.

"So if this was a play then you are an actor, not a reverend," Sirius said.

"That's right I only play Reverend Hale," said Jason

"So Hale- I mean Jason, how did you do the special affects?" asked Remus. "The gust of wind, the flaming candles and having us stay on the platform when we should have clearly went through the trap door."

"By my mind," answered Jason.

"You're a wizard," said Peter. "You can do wand-less magic."

"Yes that's right. There are about 7 wizards that work here, 4 Squibes and the rest are Muggles that have magic relatives," said Jason.

"So what gave you the idea to put this all up?" asked Remus

"To show everyone what our people went through and how they survived," said Jason.

"Good show there Potter," said a cold voice.

"Well, well, well, Malfoy and his ugly henchmen," said Sirius.

"Too bad it wasn't a real hangin', it would've be wonderful for you all to be gone," said Snape.

"You know it would have been better if you were up there pissin your trousers in fright," said James.

"Yeah but it was you up there doing that," said Lucius. "Could you make that terrifying look again. I want a picture to remember it for ever."

"How about I give you a knuckle sandwich," said Sirius.

"Come now boys, lets settle this like gentleman," said Jason.

"I don't take orders from a low life Muggle," replied Lucius.

"Oh I am not a Muggle," said Jason.

Just then Lucius and his friends were lifted up into the air.

"What's going on here? Put me down," cried Lucius.

"What shall we do to them?" asked Jason.

"How about we put them in the stocks," suggested Remus.

"Yeah and then we could through rotten food at them," said Peter.

"No, I have a better idea," said James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help us please," cried Goyle.

"This isn't funny anymore," said Snape.

"I don't want to die, I still need to get smart," Crabbe.

"Don't worry boys they wouldn't pull the lever and if they did we wouldn't fall," said Lucius.

They were on the platform with a noose around their necks.

"What makes you so confidence?" asked Jason.

Lucius didn't have time to answer, the Marauders had pull the handle. With surprise the noose disappear and they fell through the trapped door and into a big pool of mud.

"Oooh nice touch there Jason," said Sirius.

"Thanks. Oh before you all leave I believe these belong to you." He pulled out four wands.

"But you broke them. We saw you snap them in two," said Remus.

"Those were just sticks that was carved into looking like your wands. The girls that you were with made the swap."

"Potter you will pay for this," said Lucius, he was trying to get out of the pool and then slipped onto Goyle.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Peter.

"Pete, you know you are absolutely right," said Sirius. Gripping his wand he casted a spell. The pool burst open and they poured out of it and Lucius stopped face first in horse manure.

"Come on Luc, lets get out of here," said Snape helping him up.

"Now that was funny," said James.

--- Mean while ---

"Wow look a graveyard," said Ron.

"There must be over a hundred graves here," said Hermione. She went up to a head stone.

"Watch out Hermione, you don't want to be too close or a hand will come out and grab you."

"BOO!" said Emmett.

Hermione shrieked and jumped.

"You two quit it. I don't like to be scared," said Hermione.

They walked into the graveyard and looked around.

"You know this would make a great spot for a Halloween party," said Emmett. "It has a great atmosphere."

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione. "This place would freak me out, especially at night."

"You must pardon her," said Ron. "Muggle parents, wouldn't know how to spend Halloween besides eating candy and dressing up."

Emmett laughed and Hermione just glared at them.

"Whoa, look at this ," said Ron. he went up to a head stone "This person died at the age 36 and here's one that died at 12. They sure didn't live long."

"Their life span back then was short," said Hermione. "And plus they didn't know how to treat the sick."

They then split up, Hermione and Emmett went to look at the church that was next to the graveyard and Ron stayed to look at more headstones.

"Wow, this place looks like it's about to fall apart," said Emmett.

"Remember these are the original buildings back in 1692," said Hermione.

"Well they should take better care of it," said Emmett.

"They must have a protection spell on it or it wouldn't be able to stand," said Hermione.

Emmett looked at the church and saw a shudder moving in the wind and then fell to the ground.

"Well I think that they should use a better spell," said Emmett. "Look a lose brick.." He pulled it out.

"Is there anything in it?"

"No, nothing but dirt," said Emmett.

"Hermione, Emmett come here," called Ron.

Emmett placed the brick back then they hurried over to Ron.

"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Remember when Binns told us about a girl that drowned?" asked Ron.

"Wow Ron, you actually payed attention to Binns," said Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, well I think that I found her grave. Look."

They looked at the headstone.

**_RA ANN CLAYTON_**

**_To our loving daughter._**

**_My her soul rest in peace._**

**_1676-1692_**

"She was only 16. What a shame," said Emmett.

"What kind of name is RA," said Ron.

"Ra isn't her name you idiot," said Hermione shaking her head. "Her name has been warn off but these last two letters."

"Hogwarts students we leave in five minutes," shouted Professor Binns.

"I guess we better started heading towards the bus," said Ron and he began to walk.

"Hermione wait," said Emmett.

"What is it?"

"I . . . I was wondering if- well if you haven't already-would you like to go to the ball with me?"

She smiled, "I would love to." And they walked to the bus.

"Man this was fun," said James. "We should go on more field trips Professor." He took a seat next to Sirius.

"Yeah definitely I'll certainly won't forget this day," said Remus. "Or the girls that we met."

"But boys didn't you learn anything while we were here?" asked Binns.

"Yeah. Never trust a beautiful girl in a different country or she'll accused you of witch craft and try to get you killed," said Sirius.

The whole bus laughed and then they headed back to Salem Academy.

**A/N: Some of you were wondering if it was all a play and you were right. congrats to thoughs that thought of that.   
  
Now i will be on vacation for almost three weeks so there will be one more chapter before i leave and then when i come home i'll post the last two chapters DUN DUN DUN DA. **


	20. Harvest Ball

Disclaimer: i own nothing   
_**A/N: Hi everyone well here's the chapter that i promise you. i hope you all enjoy it**_

Chapter XX: Harvest Ball

Harry entered the library and found a table where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Hey you guys," said Harry sitting down.

"Hey."

"Why are you doing homework? We leave to go home in a few more days," asked Harry.

"See I told you it was point less," said Ron to Hermione.

"But it is very educational," replied Hermione. "When we go back at least you would know your assignments. Besides until we leave we still have classes and we would need to turn in our homework."

"What ever," said Hary.

"Oh my look at the time I need to get ready for my test for tomorrow,"said Hermione.

"But I'm not finish on my essay. You told me you would help me," said Ron.

"You've only got a couple of inches left on that essay. I do believe that you can manage without me," said Hermione as she was putting her books into her bag.

"Hey Hermione I'm wondering if . . . if you could go to the dance with me?" asked Ron.

"Sorry Ron but I've already have a date. Emmett asked me yesterday."

"Oh . . . uh . . . lucky him," said Ron.

"Yeah well I'll see you later," said Hermione

Ron watched as she left.

"Why did I let this happened again?" said Ron.

He got his stuff together and left.

"Uh well bye Ron," said Harry sitting alone at the table.

**_---------------------------------------------_**

It was lunch and everyone was chattering that in two days they would be having the Harvest Ball. Emmett was siting picking his food and sometimes he would take a glance to see if the mail had arrived.

_"Where is it? Hermione should had already gotten her dress."_

Just then he heard a hoot and the room was filled owls. Emmett put down his fork and tried to find the owl that had Hermione's dress. He looked at all of the owls and none of them had her package. But with all hope lost an owl dropped a big package right in front of her. Hermione was surprised that she gotten a package and so were all of the Ravenclaws. She opened it up and was surprised to see the violet dress that she tried on in Hogsmeade. She looked to see whom it was from but she saw no name. When lunch was over she grabbed the dress and started to head towards her common room. She stopped when she saw Emmett by the door.

"I see that someone gave you a dress robe," said Emmett.

"Yes and who ever it was I thank him," she said. She then lends over and kissed him on the cheek and the headed off to her common room.

In Gryffindor Tower Emmett was on the couch smiling and thinking about her and the Harvest Ball. But soon Ron and James came through the portrait.

"So Ronny did you ask her? Did you ask Hermione to the Harvest Ball?" asked James.

"Yes but she already has a date," said Ron.

"Same with me. I was hoping to ask Lily before she asked Parker but I was too late. I guess I will be taking Patti," said James.

"Well at least you'll be taking someone," said Ron. "Ohhhh and I really wanted to take her."

And they went up to the tower.The door to the dormitory closed and the smile on Emmett's face went away.

**_-------------------------_**

It was the day, the day that everyone was waiting for. At 8:00pm the Harvest Ball would begin. In the library Harry was sitting alone reading a book. In the middle of his reading his mind drifted towards Lily and James.

"This might be the last night that I'll ever see them alive," said Harry to himself. "There must be a way to at least warn them about Peter. I know, I'll write them a letter."

He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write. When he was done he had two letters, one for Lily and the other for James.

"There it's done, now all I need to do is owl these to them," said Harry.

"Owl what to whom," said a voice.

Harry looked up and saw Emmett.

"Oh nothing," he said trying to hide the letters.

"Don't pull that innocent stunt," said Emmett. "_Accio_ parchment."

A letter flew its way to Emmett's hand. When he saw to whom it was addressed he gave Harry a look of confusion. He opened James's letter and it read:

Dear James**---**  
In five years from now the war against Voldemort would get worse and you, your wife and son will need to hide. When choosing a Secret Keeper chose Sirius Black and not Peter Pettigrew. He may be your friend now but later he will join the Dark Lord and will turn against you and bring you to your death. I know that you must be confused but trust me.  
From a dear friend

"Harry, what is this all about?" asked Emmett.

"Five years from now Voldemort will come into my house, kill Lily and James, almost killed me but the spell backfired. His powers were drained and the war was over. I became the boy who lived, the boy that defeated Voldemort. With that I was forced to live with my stupid Aunt and Uncle, I can't go back to them, I need my parents. It was unfair that they were taken from me when I was just a baby," said Harry.

"But Harry this is wrong. You already alter history once, don't risk doing it again," said Emmett.

"I'm willing to take the risk," said Harry

"I'm sorry but I won't let you." Then Emmett said a spell the letter went into flames.

"Emmett no," Harry cried. "How could you."

"It was for the best," said Emmett.

Harry was going to say something else but he heard a noise from the bookshelf that was behind them. Harry slowly went to the shelf and removed two books that were eye level. When he did that he found a pair of eyes.

"Who are you? Show yourself," said Harry.

"Its me Harry, Remus Lupin."

"Lupin, what do you want," said Harry.

"Lily wanted me to ask you if you wanted to meet her at the Great Hall tonight?"

"Oh no. Tell her that I'll be picking her up at Gryffindor Tower at 7:45," said Harry.

"Okay, I will. Bye." Then he left.

"I wonder why he was hiding?" asked Harry.

"Who cares about that. The question is how much he over heard," said Emmett.

"Hopefully none. Well I'm going to get ready, I'll see you at the dance," said Harry.

"Bye."

**_--_**In the Slytherin Common Room **_---_**

The boys were all in their rooms getting ready.

"This is it boys," said Lucius slicking his hair back with his comb. "A night that everyone will remember forever."

"What are you talking about Luc," asked Snape.

"Don't worry Sev, its nothing bad," said Lucius.

Harry grabbed his comb and began combing his hair down but it didn't seem to be working.

"Hey Luc, can I borrow your gel?" asked Harry.

"Sure but don't use too much, I got this from Paris."

Once Harry was satisfied with his hair he grabbed his school robe and began to think.

"_Mindse_." Harry said and his robe turned into a bluish gray dress robe. He slipped it on, took one last look at himself and then he left for Gryffindor Tower.

**_-------------------_**

He got to the tower ten minutes early.

"A Slytherin! What are you doing here?" asked the Pink Lady.

"I'm picking my date up."

Harry made himself conformable on the floor and began to wait. At 7:40 the portrait door began to open. Harry quickly stood up and began to brush himself off. But it was only Emmett.

"Oh it's you," said Harry.

"Oh jeez thanks."

"Sorry Emmett. Going to pick up Hermione?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to get her from her common room," said Emmett.

"Is Lily coming out soon?"

"Yeah, she's just putting on last minute touches. Well bye Harry."

"Bye."

**_------------_**

"Come on Lily. Your date is probably waiting," said Sirius.

"Just a few more seconds," she shouted.

"Hey Lil, where are you meeting him anyway?" asked James.

"Peter told me in front of Gryffindor Tower at . . . OH MYGOD he's out there right now," shouted Lily. She ran out of her room and began going down the stairs two at a time. When she was at the bottom step James's mouth was hanging out in amazement.

"Lily you look marvelous."

"Thank you James," said Lily and then she turned around in her yellow dress robe. Her hair was put up but the strains that were hanging down were curled. She hurried towards the portrait to meet her date. Outside Harry was leaning on a pillar looking out a window.

"Harry."

He slowly moved his eyes towards her. When he saw her he gave her the same reaction as James did. After he told her how beautiful she looked, they went arm in arm to the dance.

**_--_** The Dance **_--_**

The Great Hall was transformed into a wonderful dace hall. Magic smoke was on the floor; candles were floating all around. The enchanted ceiling was made for a lighting storm and whenever a flash of light appeared it was in different colors. The teachers hired a live band to do the music.

To everyone the dance was a bomb but to two sad guys it wasn't.

"Come on James, I wanna dance," said Patti.

"Then go out and dance 'cause I'm not," said James.

Patti was shocked to hear that coming from James that she left. Next to James was Ron, he was getting high off of the punch.

"I can't believe that I'm going through with this again." He looked over at Hermione. "She's obvious having a great time with Emmett. She hasn't left his side. My god she looks beautiful."

**_-------------------------_**

"So Hermione, are you having a great time with me?" asked Emmett.

"The best," she replied.

A slow song went on and they went to the dance floor and dance with a smile on their face.

**_--------------------------------------------_**

"I've lost her. She probably doesn't want to return home," said Ron filling his glass with more punch.

James in his chair, thinking that the world would be at its end.

"Why didn't I realize this sooner," said James as he looked at Lily. "You're the one I want, you're the one I need."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"This is such a magical dance," said Lily. "I wish that this night will last forever."

Lily was so happy in Harry's arms that when every slow song came she would get as close to him as she could but during this song there was a little gap.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" asked Lily.

"Just a little light headed, but I'll be fine," said Harry.

But then he fell forward and Lily caught him.

"No you're not. Come I'll take you to a chair," said Lily.

She took him over by James and Ron.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Lily. "He was fine one minute and then the next this happened."

Ron got up and Lily helped Harry into the chair.

"Lily don't let me stop you from having fun," said Harry. "Go back out there and keep on dancing."

"But . . ."

"No buts. James, go and dance with Lily," said Harry.

A new song went on. Lily wanted to protest but she knew that she would be only wasting her breath. So she and James went to the dance floor and began to dance

"Okay Harry, what happened?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," he said smiling and grabing a goblet of punch. "That was my plan for them to spend some time alone together."

"Oh that's a good one."

The night was coming to an end and the band began to play one last slow song.

"I can't believe that it's almost over," said Hermione

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Emmett. He looks at her, wishing and wanting to kiss her but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a gust of wind. And then another gust of wind went by and the lights went out. Everyone grabbed their wand and shouted _Lumos_.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Emmett.

Just then a flash of green light went into the air. Everyone began to scream it was the Dark Mark.

**_AN: You know it's really sad. in two more chapter this story would come to and end. boo hoo. well I'm off on vacation and I'll update as soon as i get back. adios mi readers  
_**  
_Lady of the Dark_


	21. The Death Eater

_**A/N: I'm back. yay. I know I told you all that I would be having only two chapters but I decided to combined the two and make just one so here it is. The chapter that you all have been waiting for. Enjoy**_

Chapter XXI: The Death Eater

"Everyone quickly return to your dormitories," shouted Dumbledore.

All the students began hurrying over to the doors.

"Come on Hermione, I need to get you back to your common room," said Emmett.

"Emmett wait, I can't," said Hermione and then she collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Emmett.

"No, I feel really sick," said Hermione.

"Come on get up. I got to get you to the hospital wing."

He looked at her and she was unconscious. He placed a hand on her forhead and it was hot

"Oh no," said Emmett as he held her in his arms while everyone was hurrying to the door.  
  
"Come one Lily. There's no telling what Parker will do," said James.

"Oh no Harry. I need to find him," said Lily.

She let go of James' hand and headed towards the refreshments. She tried to yell Harry's name but her voice was being buried with the cries of the students. She soon saw him and began to yell even louder.

"Har . . ." she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and she fell to the floor.

Harry sat still with Ron. He then looked to his side and he thought he saw a girl that looked like Lily being dragged.

"Parker," said a voice.

He turned around to see who it was and it was James.

"What do you want James," said Harry.

"Lily, have you seen her?" he asked.

"No . . ." Harry just then remembered the girl that was being dragged.

Harry then got up and began to look for her.

"Parker, what are you doing?" asked James.

Harry didn't have time to answer him, finding Lily was more important. There were still a lot of students still in the Great Hall and Harry couldn't see anything. So he stepped onto a near by chair. He looked all over but there still was no sign of her.

"Come on Lily, where are you," said Harry.

He stopped his gaze when he saw someone in a black cloak by the teacher's table. He couldn't see his face for the hood was up. The cloaked man placed his hand on the wall and a door appeared. He then bent down and picked up a body. It was a girl in a yellow dress robe.

"Lily!" shouted Harry.

The cloaked man heard Harry and began to look for him. When their eyes met Harry had anger in his.

"Death Eaters," said Harry.

He sprang off of the chair and began his pursuit. The Death Eater quickly went through the wall; the door closing as Harry came nearer. By the time Harry reached the door it was fully closed. He was about to place his hand on the wall when a shot of pain went into his body causing him to fall to the floor. He slowly got up and opened the door. He went down a long corridor and when he got out he notice that he was in Professor Matson's office. No one was in sight but then he saw something bright on the floor.

He bent down and he picked it up. It was part of Lily's dress robe. He placed it in his pocket and began onward. He left the office and entered the classroom. The candles were lit as if someone was in. Harry saw a shadow by the door and he began to go after it but he was slowed by another shot of pain. It made him fell over a table, knocking over potion ingredients and a caldron. He got back up and went to the door. He stuck his head out and the only thing that he saw was the end point of a wand.

--Gryffindor Common Room-- Boy's dormitory.

The boys sat on their beds waiting for any news.

"Parker really done it this time," said James.

"Hey back off, it wasn't him. Jesus, give Harry a break. Just because he's in

Slytherin doesn't mean that he's evil," said Ron.

A knock was at the door and James hurried over and opened it. It was Patti.

"Oh hi Patti I . . . uh . . . I wasn't expecting you," said James.

"James it's Lily . . ." said Patti

"What about her? Is she hurt?" asked James.

"She's missing. We can't find her," answered Patti.

James quickly closed the door and hurried over to his trunk. He began to throw everything out until he grabbed out a piece of parchment.

_"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,"_ said James then he tapped his wand to it.

The parchment that was once blank turned into a map.

"Okay Lily, where are you?" said James while he was looking.

He found the dot that read Lily Evens but he also notice two other dots that were near her. One

had the letter "M" and the other was blank.

"I've found her. She's in the dungeons. I need to rescue her," said James. He pulled a cloakout of his trunk and headed for the door.

"Good luck," said Ron.

"Thanks." And he left.

Ron sat back on his bed. He took some deep breaths and then he looked to his side and notice that Emmett wasn't there.

"Hey you guys, where's Emmett?" asked Ron.

--Hospital Wing--

Emmett grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Hermione's bed.

"I'm afraid lad that I can't help her," said Madam Pomfrey. "I don't even know what is wrong with her."

She looked at the two and decided to leave them alone.

"Oh Emmett . . .cough," said Hermione.

"Hermione I think I know what is wrong with you," said Emmett. "You haven't fix the time stream so you're becoming sick like the photo. Do you remember the photo? It showed you and Harry sick."

"Yes I remember."

"I'm afraid if Lily and James doesn't unite, soon you and Harry will no longer exist," said Emmett placing a wet cloth on Hermione's hot forehead.

--Dungeons--

Harry awoke finding himself lying on a wet cold floor.

"Oh my head," said Harry. "Where am I?"

"In the dungeons."

"Lily, thank god that you're all right," said Harry.

"Speak for yourself. You're running a fever," said Lily. "You need medical help."

She grabbed on to him and helped him to sit up. He couldn't sit on his own so she leaned him against the wall.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. You just need to worry about getting out," said Harry.

"Neither of you will be leaving alive when I'm done with you," said a cold voice.

" Show yourself," said Harry.

A cloaked figure came out from the shadows.

He grabbed him and dragged him away so Lily wouldn't be able to hear.

"You know Potter, you are a very special person."

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much, it only deals with a simple letter." The cloaked figure showed Harry a letter and on it had Lily's name.

"Oh no, the letter I wrote for Lily but how did you get a hold of it Emmett burnt it," said Harry.

"He only burned James' he didn't see this one."

"But how did you get it, the only ones that were there were Emmett, me and . . . Lupin," said Harry.

"Ding, ding, I think we have a winner."

"No, Lupin would never betray his friends," said Harry.

" Potter, do you always believe in what you see? Didn't your mother ever tell you that looks could be deceiving? Oops silly me, your mother died when you were little."

"How do you . . ."

"Do you remember when you asked that stupid centaur about Mars?"

Harry nodded.

"Well when I over heard it I thought you were a fellow Death Eater. I was going to talk to you about it but when I approached you, you were talking to the geek; I didn't hear the whole conversation but I heard enough. I heard you say that Voldemort failed on trying to destroy the school. I was shock to hear this and also confused. I wondered how could you have possibly known about it, maybe you're a Seer or something. I wanted to talk to you alone about it but someone else came and I left.

I was still wondering what powers did you hold, telling you about something that wouldn't happened in months to come. So I got someone to follow you and your friends around and at the end of September that person told me 2 wonderful things. First is that you are James and Lily's son and second you are discovering the secrets to travel in time."

"But why is it a wonderful think that I'm James and Lily's son?"

"Well that only means one thing. You came from the future. My spy kept a close eye on you and your friends after that, waiting for one of you to slip up to tell me more. But all I got was your poor pathetic life. Until earlier this day when you wrote this letter."

"There's nothing important in that letter. It's still talks about my poor pathetic life."

"Yes I know, but it's what you said to . . . what's his name, oh yes to Emmett Brown. My spy heard everything."

The Death Eater pulls out his wand.

"I won't let Voldemort be destroy by a mere child."

"Killing me here won't make any difference. Voldemort would still fall," said Harry.

"I know stupid that is why I have Lily. With one parent gone so will you. Say goodbye to her Potter."

He started to walk towards her.

_"Avada Ka . . ."_ He then fell forward..

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"Are you alright?" said a voice.

It was James.

"Oh James, you don't know how glad I am to see you," said Lily and she got up kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him.

James began to blush and he returned the huge.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," said James and they started to leave. He saw Harry on the ground, he bent down and swung one of Harry's arms over his shoulder. They began to walk but Harry began to get too weak and fell to the ground.

"Come on Parker. We got to get out of here," said James.

"I can't," cried Harry.

James then lifted Harry and began to carry him out. James took no more than a few steps when he fell forward.

"You can't get away from me that easy," said the Death Eater.

James rolled over and faced the Death Eater.

"What do you want? Do you want me, than have me but leave Lily alone," said James.

"As you wish Potter," said the Death Eater. "_Crucio_."

James suddenly felt tremendous amount of pain.

"Stop it, you're hurting him. Stop it!" cried Lily.

A little ways from James was Harry. He was on the ground twitching in pain as well.

"Oh no Harry," said Lily. "Leave them alone."

"Never."

"No," said Lily and then she ran and leaped on top of the Death Eater.

"Stupid girl." And then he grabbed Lily and threw her to the ground. "_Imperio_.Now stay there."

At that very moment Harry stopped moving. He took one last look at Lily and James and then he stopped breathing and he disappeared. In the hospital wing Hermione also disappeared. Lily saw James on the ground twitching and screaming. She wanted to help and she wanted to move but she couldn't.

_"Stay, must stay right here,"_ said a dreamy voice.

_I can't. I must save James._

"He doesn't need your help. Everything will be alright. Now stay," said the dreamy voice.

"No, must fight it. Got to save James."

She broke free of the curse and hurried over to James' side.

"Get away from him."

"No. _Corpdia_," Lily shouted.

The Death Eater was flung to the other side. Lily quickly turned to James and shouted the counter cures. After a few seconds he couldn't feel the pain. He sat up and looked at Lily.

"Thank you," said James. "You've saved my life.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I thought I lost you back there and I realized something," said Lily. "That I . . ."

James put a finger to her lip and then he kissed her.

"That I love you," said Lily.

"I love you too," said James and then he kissed her again.

Just then Harry reappeared on the floor and Hermione was back in the hospital wing.  
When Harry saw his parents kissing and happy he knew that everything was back to normal.

----------------------------

Nobody knew who the Death Eater was. By the time James and Lily stopped kissing he was gone. The next day Harry talked to Remus about the letter in the library but he didn't know what Harry was talking about. He told him that he was with Sirius all day.

So that night Harry, Ron, Emmett and Hermione sneaked towards an empty classroom for their departure.

"Now are you sure about this?" asked Harry.

"Positive. From the last test this will take you back to the year 1996," said Emmett.

"Well Emmett my man it was nice to know you," said Harry shaking Emmett's hand.

They then heard some footsteps outside the room.

"Hide!"

They quickly spread out and took a hiding-spot. They watch as the doorknob slowly turned. The door opened and . . .

"Harry."

They all saw Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Lily, you guys, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"We heard that you were leaving and we wanted to say goodbye," said Sirius.

"But I thought that you hated me," said Harry.

"Yeah well just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean that you're evil," said James and then he looked at Ron.

"I will really miss you," said Lily and then she kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Take care and stay out of trouble," said Peter.

"Don't listen to him, of course get into trouble," said Remus. "Hey, will we every see you guys again?"

Harry looked at Ron and then Hermione.

"You bet on it," said Harry.

And then all of the sudden they heard foot steps in the corridor.

"It's Filch," said James.

Emmett quick lighted the fireplace. Ron then quickly grabbed the mixture of the floo powder and the sand and thrown it into the fire.

"The Burrow," said Ron and then he went in.

Harry was next and when it was Hermione time to leave Emmett told her to wait.

"I have something for you," he said. " I was going to give it to you at the end of the dance."

He then gave her a box.

"A little something to remember me by," he said

"Thank you," said Hermione and then she left

At Ron's house everything changed. The lights were out and the warm Weasley feeling was missing. The place looked as if a hurd of elephants went through. The place was defently trashed.

"What's going on here?" asked Ron. "My home, what happened?"

He looked at the walls. There were holes all around.

"What could cause this?" asked Ron.

"I think I know but that would be impossible," said Hermione.

"What?"

"They look like bullet holes and only a Muggle weapon could have made that," said Hermione.

"What's going on here?" asked Ron.

Harry fell to the ground.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but I don't feel to good," he answered.

"You're running a fever," said Hermione and she went to the kicten for a damp rag. While she was doing that Ron picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"Who's there?"

"Mum is that you?" asked Ron.

"Oh Ronald it's only you," said Mrs. Weasley. "I thought you were the Muggles.

"Mum what happened here?" asked Ron.

"Are you alright? Did you hit you head?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, no just tell me."

"What's to tell. The wizarding world is falling. Ever since Voldemort got into power nothing has been the same. The Muggles know about us and now they go around killing us. They think we pose a threat and we need to be terminated. So for survival we're killing them. Oh dear, I'm afriad there won't be anyone left when this war is over," Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh my, what about Professor Dumbledore, what is he doing about all of this?" asked Ron.

"He's been dead for 20 years," said Mrs. Weasley. "How did you know about him. No one in this house has ever spoken his name."

"Never mind that," said Ron. "Harry we---"

He turned to the couch but he was no longer there.

**_------------------------ TO BE CONTINUE ---------------------------_**

_A/N: Well I hoped you like part one of my three part story. Yep there are three parts just like the movie. The next story will be out soon. It is call **Harry Potter: the Quest to Save Time.** Summary: In the present Ron and Hermione fin__d out that Voldemort is in power realizing that something went wrong. They and some unlikely people team up and go back in time to save not just Harry but their future._

_-------_now for a small segment of the next story.**-----------******

Just then the doors open and a 5th year came staggering in with blood covering his body.

"Help me."

He only made it half way to the teacher's table and then collapsed. All of the professors got up and went to him.

"What happened to you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who . . . he's . . . here," and then the 5th year died.

"Oh my goodness," said Professor McGonagall.

Lights went off and then suddenly the room began to shake like they were having an earthquake and without notice the roof came ripping off. Everyone screamed when they saw the faces of the giants.

"I see that you've got new friends Tom," said Dumbledore. "But no matter what you will not destroy Hogwarts."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong old man," said Voldemort. "I will accomplish it this time."

Everyone saw him, he was by the doors and his Death Eaters behind him.


End file.
